<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>OneShots SasuNaruSasu by LukaChanSan</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23916496">OneShots SasuNaruSasu</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/LukaChanSan/pseuds/LukaChanSan'>LukaChanSan</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Naruto</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Drama &amp; Romance, M/M, Mpreg</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Español</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 20:15:16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>29,776</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23916496</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/LukaChanSan/pseuds/LukaChanSan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Hola , en este espació me dedicare a subir OneShots del SNS . Espero que sean de su agrado . La descripción sera cambiada por cada OneShot publicado.</p><p> Sasuke forma parte de una larga familia de Villanos de cuentos. El joven fue educado para eso , ser un villano de cuentos de hadas , donde tiene que enfrentarse a un príncipe o al héroe de la historia <br/>Sasuke lo villanos no tienen un final feliz , nunca <br/>(SasuNaru)</p><p>Todos los personajes utilizados en esta historia no son mios son de Masashi Kishimoto . Solo la idea de la historia me pertenece , prohibido cualquier plagio y adaptación.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Uchiha Sasuke/Uzumaki Naruto</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. OneShot 1 Your Naked Body</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Your Naked Body (Tu cuerpo desnudo) </p><p>Sinopsis.</p><p>Sasuke cree que Naruto es un doncel relativamente "normal y promedio " aunque el sea algunos meses mayor cree que a el rubio le hace falta ser mas maduro .<br/>Un día al tratar de entregarle algo al rubio , entra la casa y va directo a su cuarto .</p><p>¿¡Que Naruto , que!?</p><p>¿S-se esta tomando fotos desnudo?</p><p>*</p><p>El mundo cambio radicalmente hace aproximadamente 65 años cuando se dio a conocer un secreto oculto de un país poderoso había ocultado y era que en su patria  nacían hombres que podían procrear , rápidamente la noticia se expandió y se les dio denominación a los dichosos hombres como "Donceles" . Y con ello también habían consecuencias malas una de ellas era la trata de personas . Mucho peligro corrían por lo que aunque se habían extendido por todo el mundo donde se encontraban más era en Asia y Amaerica  , debido a esto muchas gente protegía con mas razón a los donceles y niñas nacidas a partir de esa época . <br/>Los creían una bendición , al grado que en ciertos lugares como en Europa que era muy mínima su existencia los educaban de una forma puritana extrema.<br/>Así que en términos generales 2 de cada 10 Varones eran donceles .</p><p>*</p><p>En Japón se sentía fascinados por los donceles , sin embargo la gente era muy pervertida . Tanto en lugares públicos y privados los donceles eran acosados por ello varones , chicas y alguno que otro donceles siempre se protegían en dicha situación.<br/>Justo ahora , por eso Sasuke se encontraba enojado , el se encontraba del lado del metro  en que la puerta no se abría , entre el y la puerta se encontraba su amigo de toda la vida Naruto Uzumaki un poco avergonzado de la situación en la que se encontraban pues Sasuke cubría con su cuerpo al rubio mientras  la gente seguía entrando y saliendo . y por ende empujando y juntando se mas y mas sin mencionar al hombre que ahora lo miraba furioso por haberlo casi golpeado por habérsele acercado mucho a su amigo . El le sostuvo la mirada al hombre , sumandole que Naruto al notar la tensión quiso ayudar a Sasuke mostrándole que no le tenia miedo . El hombre al ver que ambos chicos estaban dispuestos a irse a los golpes se replanteo mentalmente y como el cobarde que era prefirió no meterse en más líos .</p><p>Como golpe final Naruto al moverse le dio un codazo que casi dobla al hombre del dolor (pues era delgado y alto) pegando su cuerpo mas a Sasuke , acción que  hizo que el azabache se sonrojara</p><p>"Espera¿ que?"  </p><p>–Naruto ...–Dijo en un tono de advertencia </p><p>–Tranquilo  ya se bajo–Dijo mas relajado al ver como el metro se paraba y el hombre junto con mas gente se bajaban</p><p>Al separarse Sasuke se paso a sentarse y Naruto le siguio–Que rayos ! , Dobe van a pensar que soy tu novio o algo así –A Sasuke le avergonzó la acción previa de su amigo , por lo que ahora no lo miraba </p><p>–Sasuke-teme , pfff por favor la mayoría de los tipos son unos cobardes , no se atreverían a meterse contigo –El rubio le restaba importacia pues no siempre se encontraban con un hombre así de pervertido .</p><p>–Ja ,claro que a mi me peguen y tu bien gracias – Respondió mas malhumorado –No quiero sonar clasista , pero rayos Dobe eres doncel debes tener mas cuidado –</p><p>–Oh lo se –Dijo poniéndose serio , y mirando por la ventana – Pero creó que todos tenemos una ligera intuición de conquien podemos y no podemos meternos en problemas, tendré mas cuidado ...</p><p>Sasuke no quería sonar duro , pero le preocupaba sumamente aveces la irresponsailidad que podía tener el doncel y es que sus padres le habían enseñado que siempre debía de tenerle un respeto especial a los donceles pues estos también formaban parte de una gran historia en su clan  , Itachi y el fueron educados para ser varones de valor que siempre pudieran mantener en alto el orgullo de su familia , pues aunque le habían dejado "libre" el camino a el de elegir la carrera que quisiese Sasuke sabia de sobra que su padre siempre iba a esperar de el lo mejor , implicando también el ambito personal , Mikoto le había dicho que a ella no le importaba si traía una mujer o doncel pero que si un día lo hacia "demasiado pronto" no tendría plenamente su apoyo . <br/>¿Que quería decir? Pues que si Sasuke se le ocurría embarazar o hacer alguna tontería "por amor" siendo solo un mocoso , sus padres  no le darían ningún sustento ; por ellos siempre era "Sasuke respeta a las mujeres y donceles " "Sasuke guarda tu distancia y espacio personal" "Siempre preguntales si desean algo..." "Sasuke no seas vulgar" </p><p>Por ello que Naruto se le juntara un poco mas de lo debido lo había cohibido un poco , pero tampoco quería hacer sentir menos a su amigo.</p><p>–Eres fuerte , pero aveces hay gente que ... Ya sabes esta loca –</p><p>Naruto solo sonrió como siempre lo hace siempre –Lo se 'Ttebayo–<br/>El interior de Naruto se puso feliz de saber que tenia un buen amigo en el cual confiar plenamente  , pues le atribuye la educación que recibió Sasuke debido a que ellos se conocían desde pequeños y todo lo que habían pasado juntos .<br/>Entre ellos no había secretos . Penso uno de los dos </p><p>[...]</p><p>El ambiente estudiantil estaba tranquilo pues aunque estaba casi estaban en epoca de exámenes la mayoría de los de tercer año estaban enfocados en mejorar y estudiar lo mas posible en su carrera soñada. Justo era lo que hacia la clase 3D , clase en donde Sasuke y Naruto se encontraban , su maestro Kakashi profesor de  filosofía le dejada y dejaba trabajos sin si quiera inmutarse pues según el quería salir más temprano  , la clase término   y la mayoría descanso su mano de tanto escribir lo que dictaba Kakashi -Sensei  .</p><p>Una hora de descanso la mayoría no quería desaprovechar y se dispusieron a terminar tareas y trabajos atrasado , Sasuke como siempre responsable no sabia que hacer pensó que tal vez no mejor seria salir un rato a caminar por el campus  y el tenia justo a la persona indicada para ello. Volteo hacia atrás justo estaba apunto de hablarle a Naruto parecía que todos estaban tan sumidos en lo suyo que el se enfoco solo en el rubio , su amigo estaba enfocado como lo demás .</p><p>Si , pero en su celular. Sasuke tubo un sensación rara pues se le hizo sumo extraño que Naruto al teclear parecía nervioso y muy sonrojado , Kiba justo se le iba a acercar a decir algo como si tuviera reflejos ninjas oculto su celular de la vista del castaño . <br/>No escuchaba con claridad lo que decía pero por la cara de Kiba  el doncel se había excusado de una manera muy tonta , por que después el castaño parecía regañarlo . <br/>El se levantó y camino hacia ellos , con un gesto que muchos podían definir como "signo de curiosidad"  , los aludidos sintieron de inmediato como su presencia se acercaba y quedaron en silencio siendo el rubio ahora el que volvía a tener esa expresión de pánico contenido al verlo parado frente a su pupitre .</p><p>–Y a ti que rayos te pasa Usuratonkachi , solo me estoy acercando a conversar , por que esa cara de gatito asustado –Al principio de su comentario mantuvo una cara seria para después pasar a un tono de diversión donde claramente se burlaba del doncel , Kiba a su lado puso una cara incrédula y se despidió de ambos tranquilamente mientras en la puerta lo esperaba Hinata entonces pensó que tal vez solo lo invitaba a algo con su novia y Naruto no quería hacer mal tercio .<br/>Bueno aun así muy raro .</p><p>–Solo eres un teme ,que quiere lucirse siempre que puede 'ttebayo– El doncel se paro y guardo su celular – Vámonos a la cafetería , no hay nada mas que hacer aquí –Dijo sacando su lengua mientras veía como unos se mataban estudiando </p><p>–Conste , no te quiero ver lloriqueando en los exámenes y ni creas que te pasare alguna respuesta – le contesto al adelantarsele </p><p>Unas cuantas miradas curiosas observaba como el varón y el doncel parecían encajar bien una con el otro , mas de una mujer pensaba con envidia que suerte tenian los donceles que aunque tuviesen cuerpo de una varón normal , ante la vista de ellos era atractivos y hermosos . Y el mismo pensamiento tenían de Naruto sin embargo por mas que todas y todos pensaran que tenían una relación lo cierto era que Ni Sasuke ni Naruto habían pensado en el contrario como una posible pareja .</p><p>Tal vez por momentos Sasuke se olvidaba de que su mejor amigo era un doncel . Pues lo único que resaltaba de Naruto como doncel era su "Short" que obligatoriamente tenían que usar los donceles . Ya que su cuerpo era atlético , debido a que jugaba en un equipo de Fútbol escolar , era alto para tener 17 años (1.75)   , Sasuke le  sacaba unos escasos 4cm pero el ya tenia los 18  cumplidos el julio pasado . Pero a diferencia de Naruto , Sasuke solo entrenaba Karate , no participaba en ninguna competencia o equipo el solo entrenaba y entraba incluso algunas vez se llegaba a enfrentar a Hyuuga Neji donde de vez en cuando terminaban empates (combates que solo Naruto y Hinata presenciaban)  , o Neji le terminaba ganando a Sasuke por pequeños movimientos pero el punto era que debido a esto Sasuke tenia el cuerpo aun mas marcado y su masculinidad era mas evidente  , Naruto aún tenía un toque infantil en sus facciones .</p><p>Al llegar a la cafetería , las cocineras ya estaba acostumbradas a que hubiesen alumnos con clases libres o de "pinta" por lo que siempre se encontraban trabajando . Naruto se dirigió específicamente a una de ellas que le sonrió mientras le hacia una señal de lo que ya sabia que pediría el rubio .</p><p>–Ya tienes a Ayame traumada con tu ramen , usuratonkachi –Dijo Sasuke mientras el mismo se servía unas verdudas -que en si eran complementos- </p><p>–No es una molestia , Uchiha-san al contrario es lindo que por lo menos un adolescente te trate bien al día –respondio con tranquilidad la muchacha mientras le entregaba el ramen a Naruto –</p><p>–¿Acaso alguien te trata mal o te falta al respeto ? –Pregunto un tanto preocupado Naruto</p><p>–Algunos son groseros inconscientemente , vienen estresados y se desquitan con las personas que no tenemos nada que ver –Dijo mientras le servía algo a Sasuke , pero su tono era de tranquilidad –Son cosas del oficio , solo no te lo tomes personal .</p><p>–Te pareces a este , idiota – Sasuke señalo con su pulgar a Naruto –Demasiado positivistas –</p><p>–Oye ! Te recuerdo que la gente me ama –Dijo mientras tomaba su charola , despidiéndose de Ayame y comenzado a caminar–</p><p>–Si , claro ya sabes a los idiotas les gusta su mismo tipo – Sasuke seguía con su broma , a lo que Naruto sabia que no debía de tomársela tan enserio –</p><p>–Si , aja , lo que digas pero al menos me divertiré siempre con el idiota con el que me case  "ttebayo– Dijo cuando se sentó dispuesto a comer –</p><p>–Pobre individuo. –Finalizo Sasuke con la conversación olvidando por completo el extraño comportamiento de Naruto en el salón</p><p>Comportamientos extraños.</p><p>1.-Contraseña en el celular.<br/>Sasuke era -Aunque lo negara- como la mugre que cubría de vez en cuando la uña de Naruto . ( En el buen sentido) <br/>Por eso ambos gozaban de privilegios exclusivos de cada uno y según Sasuke no tenían por que esconderse secretos a menos que fueran muy personales . Así que ambos tomaban el celular del otro cuando se les pegaba la gana , no había necesidad de hacerlo , pero les gustaba jugar los juegos del otro y cosas como esas.<br/>Mas Naruto pues Sasuke tenia unas cuantas membresias premium en muchos juegos así que...la tentación de ganaba , Sasuke había olvidado momentáneamente el incidente de Naruto hace algunos días por lo que ese sábado en la tarde se encontraba recostado en la cama del rubio esperando que subiera con los sándwiches que le había prometido . Su celular se estaba cargando después de que Naruto lo descargara por completo jugando , así que lo mejor era una pequeña venganza jugando con el suyo así que estiro su mano al pequeño buró de al lado y cuando desbloqueo la pantalla se sorprendio al vez que le pedía un NIP ,creyendo que su amigo era tonto puso "1234" y nada , intento con su cumpleaños y simplemente no . Al final tenia que esperar 30 segundos por haber escrito muchas contraseñas incorrectas.<br/>Al llegar Naruto casi tira los sándwiches al piso del ver a Sasuke con su celular tratando de desbloquearlo –¡Teme! –Grito y Sasuke le extendió el celular </p><p>–Desbloquealo , me lo debes por dejarme sin carga –</p><p>–Oh si claro ,solo dámelo – el promedio de la gente tardaría unos escasos 5 segundos en desbloquear su celular , pero Naruto todavía se la paso tecleando y no se que mas haciendo en su celular , el azabache enarco una ceja confundido–Ten pero te advierto que no me quedan muchas monedas en...</p><p>Sasuke dejo de escuchar cuando llego un Whattsap .</p><p>(Icono en gris) Perezoso N.<br/>Entendido , rubio.</p><p>–Dobe , te mandaron un mensaje – El rubio paro su explicación del por que se había quedado sin monedas al oir a Sasuke </p><p>–Ah ,si jajaja "ttebayo– Tomo su celular y volvió a teclear cosas –</p><p>" Como que esta mas tonto de lo normal "</p><p>Sasuke  por petición de Naruto se metió a contactos para buscar el numero de una pizzería , al llegar a P , de inmediato se acordo del nombre del tipo . Pero ya no había ningún contacto con el nombre.<br/>Sasuke cuando se fue el rubio por fin pudo respirar tranquilo . Marco un numero y se dirigío a su cuarto después de despedir a Sasuke .</p><p>–Rayos contigo , he como puedes mandarme una contestación después de que te dije que no me madaras nada ... Ay aja como si deberás fueras así ... Bueno ya solo hay que tener mas cuidado ....Si ....amm descansa –</p><p>2. Diablos señorito !</p><p>Sasuke sabia por experiencia que había de todo tipo de pervertidos , como por ejemplo Kakashi-sensei (El que solo leía , pero parecía tan firme como estatua) , los cobardes (Que osaban tocar a l@s jovencit@s y luego cuando se le encaraban casi hasta de miaban encima) , los mentirosos (Que era mas vírgenes que el agua bendita) y por ultimo los mas asquerosos según el y la sociedad lo que eran capaces de hacer cosas y no arrepentirse de ello.<br/>Dado el caso en el que se encontraba estaba en un equipo de Física con solo varones y Naruto . Si , solo Naruto había tenido la "suerte" de que  le tocara con solo hombres  , Sasuke no conocía muy bien  los tipos (aunque llevara 1año con ellos en la misma clase)  por lo que luego se puso a la defensiva .<br/>Sin embargo al pasar la clase haciendo el trabajo , había 2 que eran todos unos nerds así que ya casi acababan (ellos no parecían interesados en Naruto)  y los otros dos pues no parecian muy listos pero hacían su esfuerzo .<br/>Un de ellos que estaba al lado del rubio estaba muy sonrojado y se puso aun mas cuando por accidente rozo sus manos con Naruto .<br/>El amigo de este le dio un "codazo discreto" y le susurro algo que el chico negó de inmediato . </p><p>–Hey , rubio  mi amigo aquí se preguntaba si algún día de estos te gustaría ir a desayunar con el antes de entrar a la escuela – El chico soltó llamando la atención de todos en la mesa –</p><p>–mmm me alagan , pero yo desayuno cosas muy en especifico en las mañanas , es como una costumbre que no pienso cambiar – Dijo rechazando al chico</p><p>–¿Enserio? El puede...–</p><p>–No gracias , me gustan mas maduros si sabes a lo que me refiero –Dijo tras guiñarle el ojo –</p><p>Al chico tímido se le rompió su corazón , los dos nerds no notaron la indirecta , el azabache bueno el...<br/>–¡Diablos Usuratonkachi! –</p><p>" Desde cuando este es pervertido"</p><p>3.- Gustos en ropa.</p><p>Esta vez como Sasuke no era muy fan de ir de compras con NADIE , Naruto opto por recurrir a su mas fiel amiga aparte de Sasuke ; Hyuuga Hinata . La tímida novia de Kiba , ese Domingo por la tarde habían quedado en verse en el centro comercial " ChedraWal"  para hacer compras , Naruto iba aprovechar para así comprar artículos mas personales para doncel pues sabia que Hinata era muy discreta. </p><p>Caminaron y observaron una serie de tiendas que se ajustaban a los gustos juveniles de hoy en día  , el no era mucho de vestirse "adorablemente" pues muchos atuendos de doncel no "eran de doncel como tal" si no que ponían que cualquier vestido o conjunto era tanto de mujer como de doncel ; y para el era molesto pues no era menudo como muchos , ni tenia una bonita piel que resaltar y no tenia mucho bueno si tenia trasero pero no era para tanto pero regresando al punto los colores eran brillantes y sobre todo rosas .<br/>No había mucha ropa que le gustara así a el , es decir admitía que había conjuntos deportivos muy cómodos pero hasta ahí , todo era mas femenino y si el podía poctear pero no era niña ; ahora la ropa de varón le quebaba bien aveces ...<br/>¡Su cuerpo era extraño! ttebayo<br/>Había tallas que le quedaban muy angostas , otras demasiado apretadas y luego algunas cuando se las ponia le quedaban muy mal . <br/>¡Además adoraba el naranja!</p><p>–Na-naruto -kun–Escucho el tímido llamado de Hinata –</p><p>–¡Oh! Lo siento Hinata , ¿Que decías? Aveces hablas muy bajito –</p><p>Hinata enrojeció un poco y Naruto se exalto pensando que se iba a desmayar –¡Rayos , perdón ! Yo no  quería</p><p>–E-e-s que...–se acercó a la oreja de su amigos  y Naruto solo asintió –</p><p>–Bueno , entonces si , hay que ser muy discretos Hinata –</p><p>El doncel tomo la mano de la chica y la guio hasta un local que vendía ropa interior de mujer y doncel . Hinata siguió con el sonrojo en rostro hasta que llegó una de la empleadas que los oriento -bueno a Hinata-   y el se aparto un poco observando que también tenían trajes de baño y algunos eróticos .</p><p>–Hola! , algo que lo pueda ayudar amigo ?–Le hablo una de la empleadas amablemente – ¿Le  interesa el babydoll o un traje de baño ?  </p><p>Naruto solo siguió observando cada pieza , hasta que llego a una en particular – Ese traje de baño ...–</p><p>–Si esta en oferta especial de la marca , te llevas gratis una lencería de encaje sencillo– </p><p>–Me la da –</p><p>[unos minutos después]</p><p>–Tanto alboroto para que al final esa lencería ni sea para ti –Dijo el rubio escogiendo ropa en otra que tienda que habían entrado después de sus compras de ropa interior –</p><p>–Neji-nisan , me lo pidio de favor el no quería venir y que lo vieran como un pervetido –Hinata parecía que el color rojo era ya parte de ella –Ad-demas n-no se si ya sabes si ... e-scogi bien –</p><p>–¿Es para Tenten? –Dijo al acercarse a Hinata y tratar de husmear en la bolsa que traía la chica –</p><p>–Termino con ella hace meses –Dijo en un susurro – ¿No lo habías notado? </p><p>–Si , creo que he estado algo en la luna , jeje pero bueno ¿Quien...?–</p><p>– Lee-san– Dijo para apartar la bolsa rápidamente de la vista del rubio –</p><p>–¿¡Cejotas!? , ¿Que le vio a Neji? Digo ...sin ofender Hinata–</p><p>La chica río quedito– Creí que  sería al revés , aunque a veces yo también me lo pregunto , Lee -san es muy enérgico y alegre y Neji-nisan pues ...–</p><p>–bueno pues quien somos para juzgar si ello así se quieren pues bien – Dijo mientras sacaba un short color naranja –¿Que dices?</p><p>–La talla es chica te quedara algo apretado,  pero Naruto-kun aún no viene el tiempo de calor </p><p>–Lo se , pero me gusta mucho "ttebayo ¡El naranja es vida!</p><p>–Hmm ¿Seguro que es eso ? Como que últimamente estas comprando ropa muy " primaveral " y estamos a Otoño ...–Hinata no era tonta conocía a su mejor amigo como la palma de su mano y mas de que sabia el pasado de él con su novio– Naruto-kun , ¿Ya no estas chateando con desconocidos cierto? </p><p>–¿¡Que!?–Grito por no decir que chillo de lo aguda que salio su voz , la aclaro y siguió — No Hinata , como crees solo que me gusta como me veo eso es todo </p><p>–Solo ten cuidado ,Naruto-kun , se que tu y Kiba estaban experimentando y obviamente no querían dañar la reputación de otro por eso aprecié que me dijeron sobre su pasado ,pero hay gente muy mala y que no entiende razones como amiga te digo que tengas mucho cuidado , por favor</p><p>Naruto abrió lo ojos sorprendidos por el tono de Hinata , uno serio que pocas veces utilizaba su amiga  — Lo tendré —Dijo mientras seguía buscando ropa , la pelinegra tomo eso como una afirmación y negó con la cabeza rezando para que su amigo tuviera mas cuidado , desconociendo el sentimiento de culpa que ahora invadía a Naruto </p><p>"No me envíes mensajes hoy tengo  muchas cosas que hacer "</p><p>.<br/>4.- Doble sentido.</p><p>—¿Alguien quiere el plátano ?—Pregunto Neji llegando a la mesa del almuerzo </p><p>—Yo lo quiero ! Neji pero me lo comeré un poco después ¿por que ya saben no?</p><p>—Oh si es cierto , yo también me comeré algunos —Dijo Chouji mientras seguía devorando su comida</p><p>—No creo que sea necesario , además una gente malentiende las cosas...</p><p>—Si pero es muy saludable el plátano –Le siguió Kiba </p><p>–Igual a mi me gusta mucho el licuado también </p><p>–Oh a mi igual la leche es una combinación excelente ...¿He que te pasa Naruto , por que estas tan rojo? </p><p>–Les gusta el plátano —Dijo apenas en un susurro – Con leche </p><p>–Pues si , además ...oh! Oye! No hablamos de eso pervertido , según dicen el plátano es bueno para que no te den calambres y Gai -sensei no tiene piedad cuando se trata de las próximas olimpiadas escolares , no iban a poner a hacer de ¡Todo! , atletismo , Natación ...y tu pensado que nos gusta ese "otro plátano" .</p><p>—hahaha , perdón la costumbre —Dijo apenado Naruto</p><p>"¿Costumbre de que exactamente? " Pensó Sasuke </p><p>~Your Naked Body~</p><p>Otro fin de semana había llegado y Sasuke como de costumbre iba a la casa de Naruto . Ese día Sasuke había "cancelado" su ida a la casa del rubio por su hermano mayor y sus problemas amorosos , que al final habían resultado una tontería. Iba en camino para darle la sorpresa con una serie de películas y ya verían que comían como botana .<br/>Al no recibir respuesta , omitió seguir tocando el timbre , volteando a ambos lados , sacó una llave de reserva de los Uzumaki -pues Naruto las perdía muy seguido- y abrió. Extrañado de que todo estuviera a oscuras y con varias cosas tiradas en suelo como si de un obstáculo se trataran las esquivó y subió hasta el cuarto de su amigo .</p><p>Sasuke noto como el ambiente cambio era como una sensación de ansias , de nerviosismo hasta llegar a la puerta de Naruto la cual estaba cerrada o eso creyó , pues estaba ahora dispuesto a darle un pequeño susto a Naruto por ser tan descuidado al estar solo cuando sus ojos vieron algo que jamas pensaron ver.</p><p>El tener un amigo doncel implicaba muchas cosas socialmente , pues aun eran "satanizados" por ser como un intermedio entre  la homosexualidad  y una burla a las mujeres . Pese a ser una minoría.<br/>Y mas que nada por que eran un poco mas débiles debido a sus órganos reproductores , solo por eso ...</p><p>Su amigo se encontraba en un pose comprometedora , muy comprometedora . Desnudo .<br/>Sasuke desde su perspectiva solo podía ver su figura esbelta marcado por el entrenamiento de fútbol , la espalda musculosa sin exagerar , la cintura tenia su forma no era delgada mcho menos recta , hasta llegar a su trasero firme.</p><p>Con el corazón a mil , las mejillas calientes Sasuke se retiró de la puerta a paso lento aun procesando lo que había visto , era mas que obvio que se estaba tomando fotos . Pero ¿Para quien o qué? <br/>¿Trabajo? Tal vez uno clandestino , pero ese rubio era demasiado inocente muchas veces <br/>¿Por gusto? No , Naruto no  tenia ese nivel de narcisidad </p><p>¿Para alguien? ...</p><p>El varón se tocó la cabeza pensando , por lo que se dirigió a un lugar donde sentarse ; respiro repasando una y otra vez el que llevaría a Naruto a hacer algo así , no era malo de llegar a ser "horrible" pero si peligroso y a Naruto luego se dejaba llevar por el lado bueno de la cosas y bajaba su guardia .<br/>Mas que decir que su "amiguito" se levanto , Sasuke estaba preocupado , internet era peligroso de muchas maneras.</p><p>Justo ahora apenas y salia de su shock , aun con los mismos pensamientos recorriendo como en círculos se dirigió a su casa , donde al llegar Itachi lo miro con pena disculpándose por haber arruinado su fin de semana , su madre se ofreció para que viera con ella las películas que traía en su bolsa , Fugaku había salido a comprar algo ; el solo negó para que no notaran su estado de shock y se dirigió a su alcoba recalcando que no estaba molesto solo quería privacidad .<br/>Itachi y Mikoto una vez cerrada la puerta del menor se voltearon a ver  sonriendose , la mujer se llevo una mano a la mejilla –Ow seria muy lindo si Naruto-kun y Sasuke iniciaran una relación , no me tendría que preocupar por muchísimas cosas —Itachi solo asintió </p><p>—Pero parecía mas bien como con una cara de incredulidad , o tal vez solo fue mi impresión </p><p>— No lo se , pero que se tomen su tiempo es lindo 'disfrutar del viaje"</p><p>—Madre ¿Crees que debamos intervenir? </p><p>—¿Que? No , no —La pelinegra comenzó a negar rápido con la cabeza —Sasuke debe vivir su vida Itachi , no tienes por que intervenir </p><p>—Bueno...</p><p>...<br/>...<br/>..<br/>.<br/>Su mente solo repetía una y otra vez la escena haciéndole sentir algo extraño . Se cambio de posición en su cama , tomando su teléfono revisando sus redes sociales para ver si había algo bueno que ver ...</p><p>Suspiro volviendo a actualizar una y otra vez la pagina principal , nada de lo que veía le lograba sacar de la mente a su amigo haciendo esas cosas. </p><p>Siempre consideró que Naruto era inocente en  demasiados aspectos , que debía de evitarle el sabor agridulce de enterarse de cosas como que mandar fotos desnudos , citas a ciegas y cosas así , terminaban muy mal la mayoría de las veces ; desde acoso cibernético hasta los famosos "quemones" que daban las personas al publicar en mas de un sitio web la fotos o conversaciones privadas .<br/>No quería pensar en la peor de las situaciones , Naruto se encontraba entre ese grupo vulnerable.<br/>Ahora solo quedaba encontrar la manera indicada para que Naruto desistiera de seguir haciendo eso.</p><p>...</p><p>—¿Y bien? —Pregunto Kiba a su lado </p><p>—¿Que?</p><p>—Sasuke y tu se pelearon , supongo la cuestión es ¿Que tanto terminaran en reconciliarse ? ¿O que , fue muy gravé?</p><p>—No se de que me hablas , Kiba , pero el bastardo ese no hace mas que evadirme desde hace días y no se porque </p><p>—¿Tendra problemas familiares ?</p><p>—Cierto! "ttebayo El cuando cancelo nuestro fin de semana menciono algo sobre Itachi ,pero... No se esto es muy raro el sabe que siempre cuenta  conmigo para lo que sea </p><p>—Bueno pues tal vez es algo en lo que se necesita la cabeza fría , y digo tal vez tu solo lo distraerías </p><p>—Pero , si vieras la cara que pone cuando me ve </p><p>—Pues hablale ya de manera directa </p><p>—Si eso haré , ese presumido cree que puede apartarme así de su vida , esta muy equivocado ! Digo si le he hecho pasar algunas vergüenzas , y problemas cuando nos castigan juntos pero ese no es el punto ! —Tomo a Kiba de los hombros y lo agitó —se supone que somos mejores amigos , enseguida vuelvo </p><p>Dijo mientras se encaminaba al patio donde seguramente se encontraba Sasuke escondido detrás de ese árbol viejo en busca de paz. El castaño sobo su cabeza y proceso lo que Naruto le quiso decir indirectamente .</p><p>"¿El quiso decir que Sasuke , no puede apartarlo de su vida?"</p><p>Mientras tanto en el árbol viejo del patio de la escuela , Sasuke leía y leía artículos y noticias en internet relacionados con las "nudes" , si bien en la mayoría de los casos los culpables eran "señalados" no cumplían con una sanción como tal pues los países variabas y con ello sus leyes y prioridades .<br/>El joven Uchiha nunca había experimentado una ansiedad así , 8 días había ignorado a Naruto . <br/>8 días en los que no sabia como decirle exactamente sobre que lo descubrió , osea bien podía decir como siempre se dirigía a el , en un tono arrogante -Y solo pro esta ocasión de regaño- "Hey Usuratonkachi te encontré tomandote fotos desnudo  , no creí que fueras tan cabeza de chorlito" <br/>Bueno en la mayoría de sus opciones implicaban un  insulto hacia la inteligencia del rubio o su cuerpo , pero por alguna extraña razón el mismo se reprimía de decirle a Naruto eso con insultos .</p><p>Raro ¿no? Al final de cuentas en tenía el razón , la gente no debía mandarle fotos de si misma desnuda a completos desconocidos ; también aunque estuvieran en pareja que tal si salías con un completo inmaduro que por venganza te jugara chueco.Una parte de el quería ayudar enserio a Naruto a solucionar todo eso , pero tenía miedo , miedo que nunca admitiría del cambio que tendría su relación.</p><p>—No puedo creerlo , ¿Que rayos significa todo esto?—Dijo mientras se tocaba el pecho , el corazón seguía acelerado—¿Tendre que ir al doctor? ¿Por que el dobe debe provocar muchas cosas en mi ?</p><p>—¡Asi te quería encontrar , Teme! — La voz no, mas bien el grito sonó lo suficientemente alto como para exaltarle</p><p>"¿Entonces destino , es ahora ?"</p><p>—¡Me llevas evitando 8 días! "Ttebayo —Respiro y soltó aire—¿Tienes algún problema ? ¿No puedo ayudarte? ¿Te hartaste de mi? Si es así , dímelo a la cara , yo siempre te he dicho sobre que " Por que eres mi amigo" y eso...</p><p>—Y como amigo , te voy a decir lo siguiente con todo el tacto que tengo . Te vi tomandote fotos desnudó y bueno tal vez digas que mi inquietud viene de que tengo "un problemita entre los pantalones "... ¡Oye no mires ahí!  Es solo que es todo lo contrario tu , pedazo de Usuratonkachi me preocupas y ...</p><p>Uchiha paro abruptamente cuando vio que Naruto se veía ... No sabia decirlo con exactitud pero lo mas acertado seria asustado .</p><p>—Mira ,yo .. Yo —Lo miro — No , no ,bueno si —Naruto se acercó mas al varón —Yo nunca retrocedo a mi palabra , y yo te dije hace mucho " sin secretos "  así que ¿Estas dispuesto a saltarte la clase que viene?</p><p>—Es Orochimaru tengo créditos extra así que si , pero tu ...</p><p>—Estuve en tu equipo el último proyecto , apenas y paso con un 7 no importa , Mamá entenderá ella sabe con es esa vieja serpiente — Ambos de sentaron uno frente al otro </p><p>—¿Y bien?</p><p>—Todo inició hace 2 años , apenas me había creado mi perfil en Facebook y bueno no conocía mucha gente así que acepte a varios así al azar total dije "nunca me hablaran" . Y un día uno de esos tipos me habló y contesté hasta que me dijo que no le importaba si era o no doncel y pum! Que me envía una foto de su cosa —Para Naruto ahora era muy fácil decirlo pero en ese  entonces eso le causaba vergüenza pura , volteo a ver a Sasuke que ahora tenia el seño fruncido — No me gusto para nada , lo bloqueé y seguí con mi vida hasta que se puso de moda unos meses después y conocí a Kiba congeniamos en algunas cosas , y me gusto 'Ttebayo . Le pedí su celular y al final una cosas llevo a la otra , mandandonos fotos subidas de tono —Vio que Sasuke quiso decir algo pero el se lo nego—Fue la semana que estuve "enfermo " y estaba como de mal humor , ahora me di cuenta que no había una "relación" como tal y no me llamaba el tenerlo como novio , a el menos así que lo terminamos </p><p>—Y luego se hizo novio de Hyuga —Afirma el azabache </p><p>—No inmediatamente pero si , casi , el punto es que borramos todo y seguimos con nuestras vida , mientras nuestra amistad perdure </p><p>—¿Ella lo sabe?</p><p>—Si el me insistió en confesarselo </p><p>—Entonces si no se las estabas mandado a Kiba , ¿Es a alguien del salón? </p><p>—¿Por que te interesa?—pregunto con la mejillas ahora sonrojadas </p><p>—¿Porque? —Solto de manera sarcástica —¿Por que? Naruto es peligroso , en verdad crees que ese tipo te dice toda la verdad acerca de el , que tiene la edad que dice tener ¡Piensa un poco! Mucha gente esta enferma y hacen cosas ... Cosas malas , cosas que no quiero que te pasen —Se inclinó hacia el —Se que muchas veces me quejo de ti , pero prefiero mil veces que me castiguen contigo y ayudarte en tus tonterías . Que ya no verte mas </p><p>—Eso es irse un poco años extremos "ttebayo , pero si comprendí tu punto</p><p>—Mira , al menos trata de convencer al tipo de que poco a poco se aburra de ti , o que de alguna forma no divulga tus imágenes</p><p>—Sasuke , no soy tan tonto , me tomo las fotos de la cabeza para abajo , la parte de mi cicatriz me la cubro y no le hecho dicho mi nombre </p><p>—No puedo imponerte nada , pero si no quieres que tus padres se enteren , ve dejando poco a poco eso .</p><p>—Es vergonzoso confesarte todo esto , pero Sasuke aveces resulta muy excitante ... Pero si , lo tratare de dejar </p><p>Al final esa conversación quedo inconclusa .</p><p>Y eso no estaba bien. Naruto por primera vez le mintió de manera descarada a Sasuke .</p><p>~ Your Naked Body ~</p><p>*Mensaje nuevo .</p><p>Naruto prendió su celular por el sonido de la vibración , sonrió un poco al ver de que se trataba .<br/>Pensó mucho en contestar , le había prometido a Sasuke dejar todo eso y lo haría de no ser por que se había "enamorado" bueno tenia un "Crush" .</p><p>Sasuke fue directo con el tema y el si entendió , realmente comenzó a dudar de Shikamaru , si realmente su apedio era Nara y estudiaba en la escuela "Sunagakure" , o la edad que tenia o si era realmente ese su cuerpo , el cuerpo que le gusto cuando lo vio .</p><p>¡No! Naruto , reacciona .</p><p>No quería arriesgarse a sufrir la furia de su madre si se llegaba a enterar , así que mejor era irse olvidando de Shikamaru y confiar en que el iba borrando las fotos después de cada conversación. Así que no abrio el mensaje que venia con una foto incluida , buscó un chat en específico y escribió.</p><p>&gt;&gt;Hey teme , ¿Que hace un amargado como tu a estas horas?</p><p>&gt;Escribiendo...<br/>Teme &gt;&gt;Afortunadamente eres hijo único , y no tienes que soportar a tus "cuñados"</p><p>&gt;&gt;¿Cuñados? No querras decir cuñado ?  .n.</p><p>Teme&gt;&gt;Cuñados , No se que tiene en la cabeza Itachi , trajo por un trabajo a su equipo entre ellos su dos pretendientes Izumi y Deidara . Ambos INSOPORTABLES </p><p>&gt;&gt;Raro en ti que un individuo nuevo te caiga mal ( Es sarcasmo)</p><p>Teme&gt;&gt;Ya se que es sarcasmo . Pero que quieres que haga ,simplemente ninguno tiene mi aprobación</p><p>&gt;&gt;Jajaj no es como si la necesitaran del todo , pero bueno ti solito te haces daño haciendo corajes </p><p>Teme&gt;&gt;Si bueno , pero ten en cuenta que tendré que convivir con ellos un largo período , Itachi se quedara a vivir con mis padres para siempre y yo aun no puedo independizarme </p><p>&gt;&gt;¿Que tan malos son? ¿Son insoportables como yo? =°.°= </p><p>Teme &gt;&gt; Tu siempre has sido diferente.<br/>Izumi ,  no se simplemente no me interesa convivir con ella.<br/>Deidara , pues es raro y me cayo mal desde que lo vi.</p><p>&gt;&gt;<br/>"Teme&gt;&gt;Tu siempre has sido diferente " ¿Enserio ? ¿Por que?</p><p>Teme&gt;&gt;No lo se .</p><p>Ult. Vez hoy a las 8:36</p><p>El rubio no supo por que esa constacion lo dejo tan "decepcionado".<br/>Aun así se recostó en su cama mirando el techo . El tono de mensaje sonó y fue cuando creyó que Sasuke le había mandado otro mensaje pero solo toco el icono de Whattsap cuando lo envió a la conversación que quería evitar .</p><p>Shikamaru (3)<br/>Hey rubio , ¿Este es tu perfil ,no? <br/>*Foto<br/>Te envíe solicitud</p><p>El cerebro de Naruto colapso.</p><p>Al dia siguiente.</p><p>Sasuke ahora caminaba mas tranquilo por los pasillos de la escuela . Bueno claramente de buen humor por el hecho de que ayer tanto Izumi como Deidara estaban a punto de agarrarse de las greñas  y que su madre puso el grito al cielo cuando le rompieron uno de sus platos favoritos. Consiguiente de que creia firmemente que el rubio cumpliría su palabra .<br/>La gente al verlos juntos de nuevo volvía a poner en duda su relación de " amigos"  , envidia causaba que a pesar de que siempre se terminaban gritando "Usuratonkachi" y "Teme" parecían enbonar a la perfección.</p><p>Si Sasuke estaba de mal humor , llegaba Naruto con su irreverencias que distraían de sus humos al Uchiha .<br/>Si Naruto estaba triste , el azabache siempre le terminaba recordando que no debía rendirse -a su modo claramente-.</p><p>Pero al parecer ninguno se habia dado cuenta.</p><p>~ Your Naked Body~</p><p>2 Meses después.</p><p>Uchiha Sasuke observaba a el rubio volver a entrenar hasta el consancio otra vez , las "Olimpiadas Escolares" se acercaban cada vez mas y mas. Konoha no pensaba bajar la cabeza ante Kirigakure y Sunagakure por eso a los que formaban parte de algún equipo "oficial" les pedían un esfuerzo extra.</p><p>El no tenia ninguna presión pues no pertenecía a ningún club , y desde que descubrió a Naruto desnudo , se dedicaba a pasar mas tiempo con el , por eso esperaba a que el entrenamiento de Naruto acabara para así pasar tiempo de calidad con el.</p><p>Kiba que también formaba parte del equipo , observo a Sasuke sentado en las gradas sonrió levemente al verlo ahí . Inesperadamente creía que Sasuke era perfecto para el rubio pero... No sabia si el rubio sentía completamente lo mismo.</p><p>Recordando lo que Naruto le contó hace meses  , pues acortándolo todo Naruto no saco de su vida a Shikamaru y aun seguía en contacto con el , ahora en términos mas generales Naruto en persona "salia" con Sasuke  y de manera virtual con Shikamaru  aunque en ambas relaciones el mote era de "amigos" , y no sabia por que  presentía que Naruto ni siquiera sabia lo que realmente quería.<br/>Limpio el sudor de su frente y se concentro , pensando en decirle a Naruto que pensara mejor las cosas.</p><p>Naruto por su parte estaba ansioso por salir del entrenamiento su amigo azabache lo llevaría a comer ramen para luego ir a ve una película , pensó feliz que tal vez esa se convertiría en una tradición que iban a tener   ellos dos cada viernes por la tarde.<br/>El pitido del silbato lo saco de sus pensamientos volteando instintivamente a ver a Sasuke que aun seguía en las gradas , ambos al verse se hicieron un leve movimieKiba con su cabeza , como si de una 'señal' se tratará. Y Naruto fue corriendo a ducharse .</p><p>—Oye Naruto —Le llamo Kiba ya en los casilleros guardando sus cosas —¿Como va todo?</p><p>—De maravilla ¿Por que?— </p><p>—¿Sabes lo que haces? Es decir ¿realmente estas consciente de lo que pasa a tu alrededor ?</p><p>—Mira si lo dice por Shikamaru y Sasuke , tengo todo controlado "ttebayo</p><p>—Asi ¿Como?—dijo mientras ponía un rostro de incredulidad</p><p>—Somos amigos </p><p>—¿Que? Piensa que todo esto se resolverá con el poder de la amistad ¿Enserio?—El castaño apenas podía procesar lo que decía el rubio </p><p>—Shikamaru ya no me ha insistido con fotos  , pero sobre todo ahora me trata como un doncel mas mira —El rubio saco su celular mostrándoselo a Kiba que comenzó a leer la conversión -muy larga por cierto- , con su mano derecha se rasco con frustración la cabeza —¿Que te pasa tienes pulgas?</p><p>—Exacto te trata como doncel , Naruto , te coquetea de manera virtual . Ahora como tu vez el también tiene en ti ese interés que tu tienes por el —Kiba solo observo como Naruto ponía esa expresión , la expresión de " No se de que rayos me hablas "  pero aun así siguió tratando de dar su punto —El punto es que , no deberías darle falsas esperanzas a Sasuke </p><p>—¿Esperanzas...falsas? —Naruto ladeó la cabeza pensando las palabras de su amigo — ¿A Sasuke? , a ver , yo comprendo que tu te preocupes pero , si me di cuenta  de lo que esta haciendo vía Chat Shikamaru pero ... No se cuando lo descubrí no me alegre , no fue como esas cosas típicas de "OMG le gusto también a mi crush"  ¿Entiendes? Además tampoco me esta gustando mucho su coqueteo </p><p>—Si por lo que veo , siempre le sacas la vuelta con tus comentarios irreverentes ...pensé que de verdad te gustaba </p><p>—Yo igual pero no se ... ya no me gusto mucho eso , lo virtual . O quien sabe , tal vez Shikamaru es demasiado aburrido para mi </p><p>—Y yo que me estaba preocupando ...no , espera aun falta algo , el no lo sabe </p><p>—Mira ni siquiera se si es verdadero así que es muy poco probable que lo conozca , EH! —Se cruzó de brazos— Se aburríra  de mi en cuestión de semanas</p><p>—Y que hay de Sasuke — Kiba queria lo mejor para Naruto , por lo que no lo iba a dejar irse , aunque fueran detalles insignificantes — </p><p>—Insinuas que le gusto al teme — Uzumaki Naruto según decían la leyenda no conocía la pena o vergüenza , siempre hacia todo con una gran convicción  . Ahora estaba con las mejillas muy sonrojadas y riendo como idiota ¿Que? ¿Gustarle a ese amargado ?  — Jajaja , No lo creo  ósea el pasa mas tiempo conmigo últimamente para cuidarme el muy teme cuestiona mi inteligencia . Por que , no se ...siento que ahora esta mas divertido conmigo , me habla por las noches aunque  son chats es divertido hacerlo enojar , cuando salimos trata de fingir que es muy culto cuando en realidad tiene algunos gustos culposos de todo , de libros , de musica , de películas y ya te imaginaras cuando comemos ¡Rayos! Como peleamos por que el otro pruebe un poco de la la comida favorita del contrario . Cuando los pervertidos me acechan entiendo sus planes a la perfección para evitarlos ¡Es inteligente , lo admito! Pero si el no se la pasará diciéndome "Sin mi estarías frito , gatito asustadizo"me seria mas fácil agradecerle por su ayuda , pero solo estoy esperando a que Shikamaru se canse de mi , digo tal vez sea peligroso mas que nada por precaución  ¡Pienso aprovechar que el Teme esta de muy buen humor últimamente! </p><p>Y sin mas que decir Naruto salio rápidamente de los vestidores para ir con el Uchiha .</p><p>—El imbécil se enamoró de el . Ja , supongo que me ahorrare el hacerle de cupido </p><p>Las próximas semanas las rutina se repitió una y otra vez , Sasuke y Naruto estaban como uña y mugre por todos lados , los Uchiha estaban felices de que Sasuke pareciera mas humano que nunca . Pero ninguno había dado el siguiente paso .</p><p>¿Por lo darían no es así? </p><p>.</p><p>Las " Olimpiadas escolares " por fin habían llegado , primero toco  semana "Intelectual" que paso muy lenta para Naruto quien apenas soportó tanta información en su cerebro , solo soporto por que Sasuke participó en la categoría de "Debate" , y solo habían estado unos cuantos alumnos de Kirigakure y Sunagakure . Así que esta semana llegaba la "carga pesada" con los equipos rivales de todos los deportes , siendo que al igual que la semana anterior había una ceremonia de presentación donde mostraban también el programa de horarios de cada partido .</p><p>Naruto ya se había puesto su uniforme , y junto a su equipó aguardaban su turno de ser nombrados.</p><p>—¿No sienten la adrenalina , "ttebayo?—El rubio estaba tan emocionado que hasta había empezado a dar pequeño saltos </p><p>—Rayos , Naruto a ti nadie te quita el entusiasmo ni la energía —Dijo aun costado un compañero de equipo con alegría </p><p>—Si a mi na...</p><p>Se le fue la voz , y sintió un horrible escalofrío recorrerle  todo el cuerpo ,sentía como en la parte de la cabeza ya sudaba frío . Solo vio de reojo mientras pasaba a tomar lista pues había llegado tarde , también era de un equipo de fútbol ; ahora tenia dos opciones ¡Esconderse o Enfrentar! </p><p>...<br/>...</p><p>—Ahora de Konohagakure el equipo mixto " Relámpago " se enfrentara a "El Arenal" como segundo partido de ahí el ganador se enfrentara a ...—El organizador de los juegos Gai seguía con su largo discurso , mientras que  en las gradas del campo donde se llevaba a cabo la ceremonia el azabache de ojos negros buscaba con la mirada a un rubio de ojos azules , Kiba desde abajo choco con su mirada diciéndole "Fue al baño" con un gesto raro.</p><p>—Ese dobe , se emociono tanto que de seguro casi le ganaba del  baño , torpe.</p><p>Mientras tanto en el baño de donceles .</p><p>”¿Qué ? ¡Se supone que el era una mentira! Y ahora si esta aquí !" </p><p>"No , no Naruto . Tal vez un tipo raro , se baso en el perfil de este chico y no te conozca "</p><p>"Suspira y relajate , tal vez tienes razón "</p><p>Uzumaki vio a Shikamaru llegar con un chico de cabello rojo y ojos aquamarina , tarde . El pelirrojo se veía enojado por eso pero Shikamaru actuaba muy normal , justo antes de que volvieran a pasar frente a el le pidió permiso a su entrenador para ir al baño .</p><p>"Si mama se enterara de esto , me golpearía por cobarde " Pensó mientras ya iba de regreso a su casillero , Kiba le mensajeo que ya había concluido la reunión . Es decir no era un cobarde al 100% mas que nada tenia una memoria a corto plazo , no sabia que  iba a decir cuando se llegaran a cruzar de causalidad por la escuela . "Solo necesito tiempo para solucionarlo , solo " </p><p>—Si! Yo me metí en esto y yo solito saldré "ttebayo!—</p><p>—Asi que si eras tu rubio .</p><p>" Kami! Dije mas tiempo , no segundos!" </p><p>—Ya llevame ,dios —Naruto volteo de manera lenta  fingiendo tranquilidad —¡Oh si eres real! Digo ... ¡Que sorpresa encontrarte por aquí! </p><p>—Ja , no me digas que creías que todo lo que te dije era falso —Se acercó mas a Naruto —Siempre tuve una corazonada contigo y no me equivoqué , eres igual de hermoso </p><p>—No ... Mira lo que te quería decir —Naruto retrocedió un poco pero el varón a cada paso que el retrocedía , avanzaba —Mira tu igual esta bien... Pero nadie debe de enterarse que tu y yo...Ouch! Perdón —Volteo para disculparse con la persona que choco — ¡Teme! — Otra vez esa sensación le recorrió la espalda , su cerebro le decía muchas cosas que debía decir pero simples tartamudeos salían provocando que Sasuke se fuera sin decir una sola palabra —¡Sasuke espera! </p><p>—A mi no me debes explicaciones , ya todo quedo claro . Haz lo que se te plasca </p><p>Shikamaru capto de inmediato la situación , ya decía el que era todo muy lindo el "Encontrar el amor por internet" el quería pensar que la razón por la el doncel había estado cortante los últimos meses era por que quería "algo serio" pero ya veía la razón.<br/>Y no tenia por dar guerra, pues su escuela estaba a casi 2 horas de ese lugar , y era mas que obvio que si antes no había coincidido con el rubio menos lo haría ahora.</p><p>—Perdi sin siquiera luchar , bravo . </p><p>...</p><p>—Madre , ¿Ya debo intervenir? </p><p>—Itachi , Sasuke debe aprender a solucionar sus problemas amorosos . Si el cometió el error que busque como arreglarlo y si Uzumaki lo cometió debe a hacerlo si tiene interés en tu hermano </p><p>—Padre —Exclamo preocupado Itachi , Fugaku negó irritado por la sobre protección de su primogénito con el menor </p><p>—Esta bien , ve y habla con el . ¡Pero no le soluciones sus problemas! ...Agh ese muchacho —</p><p>—Ay cariño , los adolescentes así son ; dramáticos . Naruto-kun solo debe ser sincero con sus sentimientos y Sasuke solo debe entender que no todo tendrá un camino fácil , que las cosas no le saldrán siempre bien y que a pesar de todo Naruto-kun no tenia un 'compromiso' con el , que siempre nos equivocamos . Ow ese Naruto-kun debe de aprender a escuchar los regaños de los demás ... Pero ya veraz que mis niños se comprenderan —Al terminar Fugaku tenia la boca abierta —¿Que?</p><p>—¿Como sabes todo eso ?</p><p>—Soy su madre , punto . </p><p>—¿No estuviste espiando a tus hijos , de nuevo verdad? </p><p>—Fugaku , no me si ni la clave del internet . Bueno no es como si lo necesitará , Sasuke es un libro abierto para mi </p><p>Fugaku solo asintió en silencio , "Debí pasar más tiempo con mis hijos" —Bueno yo conozco a Itachi , así como tu conoces a Sasuke , ¿Estamos a mano? </p><p>—Si eso te hace sentir bien , Ok . Solo es un sentido maternal—Mikoto le sonrió amorosamente a su esposo —Aun así eres un gran padre . </p><p>...</p><p>...</p><p>Naruto no supo cuando las lágrimas comenzaron a salir . <br/>Ya tenia un mes que Sasuke no le dirigía la palabra , los momentos que pasaron juntos fueron incómodos aun recordaba el trabajo de Ecología con Ino , la pobre chica se la paso muy incomoda con su comportamiento de la ley de hielo .<br/>Paso por un largo proceso de lo que debía de hacer para arreglar las cosas , primeramente la semana que estuvo con Shikamaru compitiendo le dejo en claro que no quería nada con el . El otro chico le contesto fue que "No quería iniciar una guerra pérdida" .</p><p>Después de hablar con Kiba y Hinata -que ambos lo regañaron- llegó a la conclusión de que debía de ser sincero con todo el mundo . </p><p>Con si mismo .</p><p>Con sus padres.</p><p>Con Sasuke.</p><p>Dos  semanas después de las "Olimpiadas escolares" reunió a sus padres en la sala y les confeso lo que hizo , estuvo a nada de recibir un gran golpe del "Habanero Sangriento" pero su padre intervino ; la platica , el sermón , el regaño , dolió mas que mil golpes . Fue irresponsable ahora lo sabia , si Sasuke no lo hubiese descubierto tal vez un día se hubiera encontrado a alguien peligroso .</p><p>Un día después de sintió mas tranquilo , su madre le quito su celular y eso complicaba ahora su nuevo objetivo ; ser sincero con Sasuke .Intentó hablar y explicarle , pero lo único que logro que el Uchiha le dijera "Yo se no sientes lo mismo que yo" </p><p>Hablando otra vez con Hinata y Kiba , descubrió que siempre que hablaba de Sasuke "escupía flores y corazones por doquier" , no quiso aceptarlo  aferrado a la idea de que era un muy bonita amistad . Así que Kiba en un intento desesperado le planteó una situación .</p><p>" —Vez —Señalo a Sasuke hablando con Haruno Sakura —Supongamos que Sasuke comienza a hacer lo mismo contigo con Sakura , has memoria Naruto , tal vez tu digas que por que son amigos no tiene incomodarte su acercamiento ¿Que tipos de acercamiento tenia contigo Sasuke , Naruto?</p><p>El se sonrojo —Un día casi nos besamos al voltear a vernos , y pensé "Nos me hubiera molestado" </p><p>— Así que creo que confundiste esas salidas de "amigos , en realidad eran citas.</p><p>—Pero el Teme nunca...</p><p>—Por que quería ir lento , probablemente tu al no sentir lo mismo que el te ibas a negar a tener citas con " tu amigo" </p><p>— Y tu Naruto-kun te enamoraste de el —Finalizo en un tímido tono Hinata "</p><p>Un rato después de la charla , se hablo a si mismo cuestinandose sus sentimientos ,no llegó a nada .<br/>Al día siguiente noto como a Sasuke se le acercaban mas y mas donceles en su ausencia . Sasuke los "rechazaba" pero había incomodidad en su pecho .<br/>Paso otra semana y la única que permanecía ahí era Sakura .<br/>Fue cuando ya no dudo mas y decidió ir enserio con Sasuke.</p><p>1 mes y una semana . Habían pasado </p><p>Naruto sabia que se acercaban los examen de admisión , Sasuke le había comentado que se iba a aplicar a estudiar leyes por lo que en la biblioteca publica tenia los mejores libros . Por eso ahora buscaba al azabache en el enorme edificio , una señorita le había dado indicaciones pero ya se le habían olvidado  siguió caminando hasta que escuchó cuchicheos de mujer , al verlas localizo a Sasuke entre un montón de libros . <br/>Sigilosamente se acercó para que el azabache no lo viera , logrando su cometido se sentó a su lado ganándose una mirada de fastidio del varón , así que en un movimiento rápido apretó la mano de Sasuke obligándolo a permanecer ahí .</p><p>—Usuraronkachi , dejarme ir </p><p>—No hasta que me escuches , seré directo y tu decidiras si  ... Aceptas o no </p><p>—Rapido </p><p>—Perdon "ttebayo . Enserio creí que tenia el control de las cosas , y la verdad no te hice caso por que siempre me salvabas de todo y por una vez quería salir de eso yo solo. <br/>&gt;Ya le dije a mis padres lo que hice , estoy castigado como por 100 años pero nevseitaba decir ya que me gustas . Y todo el mes que estuvimos saliendo y esas cosas , me gustaría que lo hiciéramos siempre juntos y ya después de subir de nivel . Claro solo si quieres , perdonarme</p><p>Sasuke respiro fondo masajeandose el puente de la nariz , para después inevitablemente sonreír —Entonces debemos comenzar desde el principio </p><p>—¿Enserio? Mmm pues Hola me llamo Naruto Uzumaki ...Ouch —Sasuke le dio un golpe con su dedo en la frente</p><p>—No tan atrás Usuararonkachi </p><p>*</p><p>Algunos años habían pasado desde que se hicieron novios , ahora con 23 años se conocían bien de pies a cabeza.</p><p>Sasuke no va mentir con que no le gusto todo el proceso que paso junto al rubio , desde tomarse las manos hasta los leves besos que se daban entre clases . Sin mencionar el castigo que Kushina se rehusaba a levantar obligándolo a colarse en la habitación del rubio por las tardes -Y algunos años después por la noche- .<br/>Fue una agradable experiencia </p><p>—Es increíble que aun sigas igual de ... Hermoso </p><p>—Lo se , amo mi cuerpo . Menma me dejo unas estrías pero me alegra que te guste aún</p><p>—Me alegra que lo de nosotros sea mas que carnal... Te veo y siempre reluces Usuratonkachi .</p><p>Fin.</p><p>Hola , me alegro que hayas leído todo completo , me alegraría que dejaras tu opinión y tu voto.<br/>Como ven este es el primer Oneshot que publicó en esta "Historia" , próximamente los demás y los que se me vayan ocurriendo .</p><p>Gracias por leer .</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. La Joven Pareja Uchiha</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>La joven pareja Uchiha</p><p>Naruto siempre ve pasar a un chico muy guapo por su trabajo con pintas de albañil , la gente le dice que no le conviene , que de seguro lo deja con encargo . </p><p>Ellos creen que si pero ...</p><p>¿Realmente funcionara ? Pues la vida no es nada fácil , mucho menos la de pareja. Mas una muy joven</p><p>(SasuNaru)</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Cuando le dijeron que estaba embarazado una mezcla de sentimientos inundaron su ser miedo , angustia , ira y felicidad (la mas débil de todas) . Estaba enojado consigo mismo por que el le había ganado la calentura y había convencido a su novio de hacerlo sin condón varias veces ... Y se le olvido las pastillas y remedios . Eso hasta ese día donde habia comprado la prueba de embarazo mas cara que aseguraba su veracidad en una seria de comerciales que pasaban siempre junto a los pequeños bloques que tenian en los programas mañaneros , el nudo en su garaganta le hizo sentir angustia y miedo de que pasaría de ahora en adelante con el , su bebe y su novio por que era mas que obvio que sus padres y sus suegros no se lo tomarían nada bien.</p><p>–Maldicion 'ttebayo , por que me sale todo tan mal ...–Las lágrimas caían chocando con sus piernas para resbalar hasta el suelo , cuando los pensamientos negativos hacían que su pecho se contrajera como si le faltara el aire junto a alaridos de de desesperación. <br/>"Abortar no es una opción, no tendría el corazón "</p><p>–Necesito ...–Se sonó la nariz – ... A alguien ..–</p><p>Bip...Bip...Bip...</p><p>–¿Hola? ¿Naruto estas ahí?– Se escuchó una voz de mujer en el alta voz </p><p>–Sakura ...¿Pues venir a mi casa en un rato? –Estaba un poco mas calmado pero su voz estaba cargada de tristeza y sonaba un poco nasal .</p><p>–Naruto , ¿Que rayos?–</p><p>–Solo ven maldita sea!!–</p><p>*</p><p>–¿Estas seguro que si es cierto?–Dijo ella también mirando ida la prueba –Tal vez deberías de recurrir a análisis de sangre ... ¡agh! Cierto tus padres ... –Ella miro angustiada a su amigo , mas que nada por esa expresión en su rostro no lo había regañado pues de otra manera habría actuado de una manera histérica pero sabia que no era el momento de gritar – ¿Cuando le vas a decir a Sasuke? </p><p>–Lo hicimos muchas veces ... No necesito mas prueba que eso – La miro y sonrió nerviosamente –Me va dejar , Sakura –</p><p>Ella volvió su  incluso expresión mas triste –Estas muy angustiado y piensas en tonterías , te apuesto que hasta ya estas angustiado si sale el bebe con cara del tonto ... Tu eres hermoso  , un ser humano muy bueno , muchos cometemos errores graves ...digo son cosas que hasta al mas astuto se le pasan , Sasuke pudo a ver dicho no ahora ya no podemos retroceder el tiempo . Actúen de manera consciente y hagan lo que crean lo correcto , yo ni siquiera se que pensar  </p><p>–Creo que ahora si me pase ...–</p><p>–Tal vez deberías ir mentalizandote para con Sasuke y después con tus padres . –Le apretó la mano –Tu , cabeza hueca –</p><p>*</p><p>Sakura estaba sentada sin prestar realmente atención a la clase mientras dos asientos frente a ella y su compañera Ino , Sasuke y Naruto platicaban en voz baja  y de vez en cuando Sasuke besaba levemente a Naruto en la mejilla .<br/>Estaba estresada por un bebe que ni era de ella y Naruto parecía no decir ni pío a su novio ; tal vez le estaba dando mucha importancia al asunto que al final podía salir bien . <br/>Si! Tal vez ambos abuelos estarían felices , Sasuke y Naruto permanecerian juntos  y tendrían una feliz relación . </p><p> </p><p>Algunos años después .</p><p>Naruto volvió a sumar por segunda vez los precios , dando así la misma cantidad que hace rato, suspiro y apunto el resultado aparto el dinero que tenia y guardo el otro en su cartera . <br/>Cuando ya estaba apunto de salir escuchó la voz de su hijo gritarle si le podía comprar un lápiz nuevo y una lápiz adhesivo . El confirmó y salio de su casa no sin antes cerrar con llave bien el apartamento , su vecino de al lado era un hombre de 50 años que trabajaba como profesor siempre se encontraba en una mecedora después de su día de trabajo hasta que regresara su esposo doncel tambien del trabajo como director de una primaria , al hacerle una seña y que este asintiera Naruto se fue mas tranquilo a comprar . <br/>Esta vez como no tenía planeado que las cosas subieran de precio , tubo que comprar medio kilo de varias cosas y reducir la porción de otras pero al final le había rendido el dinero . Cuando llego Kakashi y Iruka se encontraban afuera platicando , fue cuando Iruka se le acerco a saludar .</p><p>–Naruto me alegra verte , ¿Como has estado ? –</p><p>–Bien , Señor Iruka , ¿Como le ha ido a usted? –</p><p>–Pues relativamente bien , nuestra hija vino hace poco a visitarnos , ella regresara a la ciudad para abrir un negocio nuevo de la marca que trabaja y busca empleados , y de inmediato pensé en ti creo que te sentara bien ese trabajo  no es mucha jornada laboral   podrías hablar con ella por cuando los niños y su escuela –Finalizo Iruka con una gran sonrisa </p><p>–Lo pensare , aun así gracias por el aviso Iruka , tengo que hacer la comida –</p><p>Y sin mas entro a su casa .</p><p>–Kakashi ¿Crees que acepte?–</p><p>–No lo  se , tal vez el problema sea su marido –</p><p>–Naruto es muy joven –</p><p>Naruto pelaba y cortaba los vegetales para la sopa de verdura que preparaba , mientras a su lado estaba en un silla de bebe su hijo menor de 3 años Raiden , tomaba su leche mientras balbuceaba , su hijo mayor Menma se encontraba en la sala viendo la tele después de hacer su tarea solo faltaba su marido .<br/>Su novio desde la prepa .</p><p>Miro a Menma de reojo (pues el apartamento era algo pequeño) siendo que era una perfecta combinación de ambos . Mientras Raiden no tenia la marcas en sus mejillas , pero si tenia los ojos de un color azul mas fuerte el de Menma y el . Su rostro muy parecido a Sasuke de pequeño con el cabello lacio de un lado pero alboratado del otro , sonrió al recordar como cuando nació era una pequeña bola de canela con mucho cabello sin olvidar la primera ida a la peluquería donde según al querer "emparejar" su pelo solo logro acentuar cada lado asi que lo dejo así .<br/>Dieron las 4 de la tarde y ellos comieron , le mando un mensaje a Sasuke pero no le contestó solo lo dejo en visto y eso le tranquilizo un poco pues al menos lo había leído.<br/>Menma pregunto por el y el le dijo la verdad pero Menma –Yo no quiero que nos dejes solos –Fue lo que dijo escuetamente mientras seguía comiendo su sopa–Mejoraste papa , la sopa esta muy rica –</p><p>–Pero mira a ,pobre mocosa  , ella se desvive por salir adelanté y su marido la engaña con la zorra de la colonia – </p><p>–Ay!  Asa , como puedes saber eso tu ! , Ozuru es un buen hombre con sus hijos ...–</p><p>–Si luego , se ve que ya le gano la lujuria al  maldito , ahgg me recuerda a mi marido un culo joven y  nada mas dejo como trapo viejo ...–</p><p>–Menma cambiale , creí que veías las caricaturas –</p><p>–Si , pero después sigue ese programa solo dura media hora y después sigue mas las caricaturas , solo hay que ponerle mudo –Dijo el niño sin prestarle importancia , pero Naruto sintió un peculiar escalofrio al ver la mal actuada escena –</p><p>Toco su Vientre levente notando como había un pequeño cumulo de grasa de sus dos partos , tal vez por fuera con la ropa no se notara pero el sabia que su cuerpo estaba marcado , la cesárea de Raiden y la apendicitis que tuvo recientemente le dejaron esas marcas . La gente lo seguía viendo joven , pero de cierta manera el ya no se sentía atractivo ...<br/>Miro a Menma que terminaba su sopa y Raiden ya estaba cabeceando de sueño en su silla .</p><p>Primero serian sus hijos antes que cualquiera..</p><p>1:30. Am </p><p>El sonido de las cosas en la cocina lo despertaron , parecía como si alguien buscará algo inútilmente .Camino sin miedo pues ya sabia de lo que se trataba ; de quien se trataba.</p><p>–Otra vez borracho "ttebayo–Bufo con decepción el rubio mientras se acercaba a su marido que trataba inútilmente de abrir una botella de agua </p><p>–No hay fría –Eso fue lo que entendió el rubio  –Orochimaru –</p><p>–Si , si Teme , Orochimaru te obliga a hacer cosas como siempre –El rubio tomo la botella y se la abrió bruscamente , se alejo mientras se hacia un nudo en su garganta al notar un olor dulzón entre todo el alcohol .<br/>Ni siquiera supo si Sasuke llego a la cama .</p><p>4:30 am</p><p>Naruto se levanto y comenzó su rutina desde hace 5 años . Ir al baño , prender las luces de la cocina , preparar los tupers de comida de su esposo y 'desayunar' un café . Ah y una charla de vez en cuando con su marido .<br/>Por un momento se le olvido lo que olió horas atrás , Sasuke se levanto media hora mas tarde y se metió a bañar , Naruto tomaba su café cuando el llego a la cocina .</p><p>–No puedes meter eso a mi mochila – ¿Era un reclamo , orden , queja ?  , Naruto creia conocerlo bien hasta hace tiempo , pero no quería iniciar un pelea así que no quizo preguntar –<br/>Como si fuera un robot Naruto acomodo las cosas y Sasuke noto eso.</p><p>–Se me hizo tarde ayer , lo siento –  dijo mientras se sentaba frente a el –Los niños ¿estan bien ? Nada fuera de lo común </p><p>–No , nada todo igual que siempre –<br/>"el parece fastidiado de la rutina" pensó el azabache </p><p>–Karin me rocío su perfume por que creía que te molestarías de que llegue ebrio  , no pienses mal – Sasuke quiso tomar su mano pero Naruto se levanto a dejar su tasa el lavabo –Ella también estaba ebria , se fue con Suigetsu , Juugo...</p><p>–¿Solo alcohólica o tambien drogada ? – La respuesta de Naruto fue algo violenta –</p><p>–Usura...</p><p>–No puedo creer que sigas viendo a estos tipos , come rápido se te hará tarde –</p><p>Naruto se dirigía al cuarto cuando Sasuke le grito –¡No me trates como un niño!¡Se lo que hago!  –</p><p>Su esposo se volteo levemente –Solo recuerda no eres solo tu , están ellos –Suspiro – Pensé que tu "grupito" no volvería a intervenir , pero ya veo que no , pero si eres el adulto aquí ¿Que soy yo? ¿Que no puedo quejarme? –</p><p>–Te haces el dramático –</p><p>–Solo me importas , no quiero que recaigas –</p><p>"–Hey ! No puedes hacerme esperar mas ,s olo rechazame o ...o –El doncel se sonrojo – Mejor lo segundo " ttebayo–</p><p>Yo solo pensé , ¿Que rayos me vio este doncel ?  Al vago  y fracasado segundo hijo de el difunto Fugaku Uchiha .<br/>Así además de drogadicto y alcohólico a los 17 años .</p><p> </p><p>7 años atrás .</p><p>Naruto trabaja medio tiempo para ir ahorrando para su Universidad , contaba con  15 años en primero de preparatoria .Normalmente un chico de 15 no lo haria pero el necesitaba del dinero , ya que sus padres adoptivos no se encontraban en las mejores condiciones y el tomo la descision de hacerlo.<br/>Llevaba 3 meses trabajando y ahora todo iba bien.<br/>–Ouch "ttebayo me queme – Se quejo cuando derramo un poco de café   en su mano</p><p>–El crush te trae  bien loquito –Se escuchó la voz burlona de alguien cuando Naruto se limpiaba –</p><p>–Shh Fuu –Dijo mientras con la mirada señalaba a un grupo de muchachos comiendo en una mesa<br/>La muchacha río  quedito – Oh si ,si , el albañil viene a comer siempre aquí  con sus amigos , no vaya a notar que un doncel se le queda viendo–</p><p>–Deja de burlarte , que cuando te guste alguien...–</p><p>–No es eso ,Naru –La chica comenzó a  hacer otro café –Tal sea cuestión de gustos pero no se que le ves exactamente  , tiene una cara bonita y luego viene a comer sin camisa . Pero no se , hay algo que no me convence no creó que salga una buena relación de alguien que solo te gusta por su fisico– Al voltear vio como el doncel la miraba enojado –¿Que?</p><p>–Aunque no lo creas a mi me gusta  , y si lo conozco mejor de lo que crees–La chica quiso replicar –No le hablo ...por que ...bueno datebayo –</p><p>–¿Ah?</p><p>–Sasuke es un poco mas reservado , en la escuela no tiene amigos y es como yo estudia y trabaja – Dirigió su vista discretamente a el –Aun me preguntó como le hace para aguantar el ritmo –</p><p>–jumm –Dijo aun sin estar convencida</p><p>El rubio siguió con su trabajo aun recordando las palabras de su compañera de trabajo  ,mientras seguía volteando a ver a Sasuke comer con sus compinches .<br/>Según entendía , Sasuke era "huérfano" o eso se oían por las calles  , era algo apático y asocial pero de muchas maneras podía ser muy genial . Debía de admitir  que incluso mas que el  , lo había tratado poco por que solo compartian un taller y deportes pero lo poco que conocía del chico que le hizo senitr por primera vez enamorado le hacia sentir  seguro de su amor.</p><p>Por ello después de muchos "Buenos Días" y escuetos "Hmm" , Naruto según el llego a formar parte del entorno social de Sasuke . Tanto que ya se dirigía solo a el en la cafetería cuando iba a comer o pedir un encargó  ,aunque Sasuke solo le dijera "Dobe"<br/>...<br/>...<br/>...</p><p>–¿Que es lo que viste en mi?–Pregunto a penas Sasuke con la voz ronca</p><p>–¿Perdon? , como que vi en ti , pedazo de teme , tu !! EH ...ya sabes eres arrogante , muy asocial ...pero es divertido pelear contigo , platicar , pesar tiempo no lo se "ttebayo–Se sonrojo –Soy feliz cuando pienso en ti.</p><p>...</p><p> </p><p>Tomados de la mano caminaban por el parque después de sus jefes les dieran una respectiva hora de descanso , discutiendo sobre si el naranja formaba parte de los colores que chillones y feos  , su caminata se detuvo ante el llamado de alguien al varón .</p><p>Aun sin soltar la mano del doncel se giro y se quedo un micro segundo en shock al ver de quien se trataba , su agarre al doncel se torno fuerte y quiso esconderlo detrás de el pero el testarudo se mantuvo firme a su lado .</p><p>–Vaya ¿Quien es ? –Dijo con curiosidad –</p><p>–Nadie –Dijo mientras trataba de jalar a su novio  –</p><p>–moo que malo Sasuke-kun y yo que te quería saludar–Le dijo una chica de cabello pelirrojo , Naruto solo fruncio el ceño al  ya tener a los 3 ,chicos frente de el. Si en definitiva tenían mala pinta </p><p>–Sasuke , así que en esto andabas ocupado –Dijo sonriendo el chico de dientes afilados –con razón ya no vas tan seguido , y sobre todo mal educado –Se trato de acerca a Naruto pero aun así Sasuke atravesó medio cuerpo –Si este no nos presenta  , somos Suigetsu , Jugó y Karin....</p><p> </p><p>Sasuke solo contemplo como su esposo se escondía en el cuarto de los niños a sabiendas de que el no haría un escandalo que impediría a sus hijos seguir con su sueño. Comió el resto de la sopa y se acerco a la puerta donde estaba toda su familia , golpeo dos veces para anunciar que ya se iba a trabajar y un segundo antes de salir por completo escucho la voz de su esposo deseándole un buen día pero sobretodo que se cuidara.</p><p>La expresión dolida de Naruto momentos atrás le recordó cuando se entero tiempo atrás que de ves en cuando  se drogaba , en ese instante sintio un verdero terror al pensar que le dejaría . Pero entonces Naruto se quedo con el impidiendo que siguiera fumando lo que sea que fuera eso que tenia en la mano  y lo único que le pregunto fue si estaba intoxicado durante el tiempo que habían tenido  relaciones.</p><p>Negando con la cabeza , le apreto la mano pidiéndole que se quedara con el . Parece que ese momento marco mucho su relación y la que seria después el "castigo" que tendria Naruto .</p><p>Pese a que la calles seguían algo solas habia gente barriendo y acomodando sus negocios , justo Sasuke entro a una tienda a comprar un agua cuando al momento de formarse para pagar atrás de el tocaron su hombro , solo para ver algo que irrito sus ojos a lo máximo .</p><p>–Oh , si eres tu Sasuke-kun , ya eres todo un hombre ¿Aun sigues con ese doncel? ¿No te dejo después de que se entero que eras un drogadicto? Pero bueno ahora pareces ir por el lado correcto  – Un trabajador llamo a la viejita a su caja– Solo no tientes a tu suerte , tal vez se harte de ti y te deje – </p><p>Maldita vieja  Penso al ver alejarse a la señora Aoi , pues la recordaba como una de las personas que en su viejo barrio le recordaba a Naruto una y otra vez que el era un drogadicto y alcohólico , que debía de alejarse . Si ,  mucha gente de su antiguo barrio cuando se enteraron que ellos estaban juntos el doncel fue la comidilla de todos los días  ; el trabajo , la escuela, al caminar por cerca de toda esa gente , unos lo decían en buena intención es decir que se veían genuinamente interesados en que ambos estuvieran bien , otros que parecían que reían internamente por las desgracias que les podía pasar por llevar una relación así  y las peores de todas las que parecían que necesitaban ese chisme diario para volver a levantarse al día siguiente .<br/>"Es una señora mayor " se repetía mentalmente "Es mas que mierdas hace aquí , nos mudamos lo suficientemente lejos de su antigua casa " Sasuke pago ante la mirada incomoda de la muchacha  que escuchó todo .</p><p>–Si que tienes un cerebro pequeño y credulo– Fue lo único que dijo antes de salir del local</p><p>–No ,no señor no se...</p><p>Siguiendo su camino llego a la parada del transporte publico , sintiendose afortunado de alcanzar un asiento en el que no se vería obligado a dar por "preferencia a los adultos mayores" . Recargo su cabeza en el vidrio , su mente le empezó a dar una mala jugada pensando y recordando todo su  pasado sintiendo cada una de las sensaciones de aquellos tiempos.</p><p>Su celular vibro y  con la esperanza de que fuera su esposo , lo sacó rápido de su bolsillo pero su mal humor aumento mas  la persona que lo mando .</p><p>"Sasuke , espero que tu mujercita no se haya molestado por haberte robado un rato , Nos vemos , saludame a tus mocosos"</p><p>–Estupido Suigetsu –Se puso una mano en la frente – Mas estúpido soy yo por dejarme convencer ...otra vez–</p><p>Su parada llego y Sasuke se bajo junto con otros trabajadores de la sección obrera , y camino hasta su planta .Registro su llegada y se dirigió hasta su lugar y comenzó a trabajar ; el hacia productos para automóvil , supervisaba los paquetes , empacaba y verificaba que su producto fuera de calidad .</p><p>La paga era medio buena , pues contaba con prestaciones , seguro etc. El podía conseguir algo mejor , quería hacerlo pero el problema era su pasado y su padre , justo después de enterarse que iba a ser papá busco trabajo consiguiendo así uno informal seguido de eso Naruto ya no podía  esconder mas su embarazo .<br/>Los padres adoptivos actuaron furiosos de la inconsciencia de su hijo adoptivo , les gritaron e insultaron pero la cosa se puso peor cuando la señora se dio cuenta de quien era "Eres uno de esos malditos drogadictos que me dieron un susto la otra vez"  </p><p>"Con mas razón Naruto , aborta a esa cosa de seguro te saldrá con retraso o algo peor" </p><p>Ellos no hecharon a Naruto , decidió ir se con el para no hacer el pleito mas grande los tipos tampoco hicieron mucho por quererlo de vuelta . Ahora estaban los Uchiha -suspiro- su padre estaba muerto o al menos eso le informo su hermano mayor hace algunos años  , Itachi fue cortante con el "Ven si tienes decencia o si no estas drogado " al final si fue pero miro de lejos como la hipocresía se juntaba en una iglesia para rezar por un tipo al que apenas y conocían.</p><p>Itachi lo vio pero no insistió en que se acercara . No tubo el valor así que decidió ya nunca mas acercarcele a su hermano. Después de todo el también parecía harto de su hermano menor.</p><p>¿Entoces por que su padre muerto era un problema? </p><p>Fugaku no lo buscaba cuando se desaparecía por días , incluso por semanas . Itachi era el que siempre lo buscaba , encontraba , desintoxicaba y lo ayudaba.</p><p>Por eso Itachi tubo que sacrificar  muchas cosas personales . Ahora comprendía todo lo que hizo su hermano por el  , su padre se entero cuando tenia 14 estaba tan furioso que quiso golpearlo , Itachi se lo impidió prometiéndole que saldría de eso y que seria un buen trabajador para la empresa familiar .<br/>Con Fugaku no se jugaba , amenazó a Itachi con otras cosas pero este creía firmemente en el  y le fallo...</p><p>Le fallo a su hermano.</p><p>Itachi tenia una pareja a la que descuido por el . <br/>Itachi tenia amigos que se sintieron abandonados y aguantaron hasta donde pudieron.<br/>Itachi tenia una vida aparte , que descuido por el.</p><p>Nunca le agradeció nada , ni los cuidados ni los sacrificios solo se fue entre la mirada decepcionada de su hermano y los gritos de Fugaku diciéndole que siempre seria un fracasado y que ningúna empresa lo contrataría .</p><p>Si , su padre movió muchas influencias para que el no consiguiera trabajo y se siguiera comprando esas porquerias.<br/>Esos 4años fueron un tormento de ver a su esposo tronandose los dedos preocupado por la comida y la salud del pequeño Menma .  Su padre murió y algunos desistieron de el mandado que les encomendó el difunto , fue hasta ese entonces que consiguió el trabajo . </p><p>Las cosas mejoraban medianamente .<br/>Salvo cuando Suigetsu ,Jugó y Karin lo volvian a buscar . Los odiaba con todo su ser ...lo juraba pero de alguna manera siempre terminaba borracho . Drogado afortunadamente ya no , pero si borracho.</p><p>–ey! Uchiha –Escucho como lo llama la licenciada a cargo de su planta – ¿Tiene un momento? Deje a cargo a Akamichi , necesito hablar con usted</p><p>Se levanto y acató las ordenes un vez en la oficina de la licenciada esta cerro la puerta . –Oh no se espante señor Uchiha , soy mujer casada y madre orgullosa . Y se que usted también tiene una linda familia , ahora al grano su desempeño en su "linea" es muy satisfactorio , los productos no salen defectuosos y hay una cantidad razonable producto por día.  Además Shin me ha informado de su empeño  cada día la pregunta es ¿Quiere un aumento? Es decir seria un aumento de 50% de su paga actual , el puesto ya no seria en la planta seria en estas oficinas realizando inventarios por el momento , en lo que se va acoplando al puesto –</p><p>–Mis estudios... –</p><p>–Me alegra su honestidad , pero tampoco no es como sino supiéramos que tiene el Bachillerato incompleto . Estamos por sacar un anunció especial para nuestros trabajadores , como usted hay muchos obreros excelentes en su trabajo , pero que no tienen la prepa por eso hicimos un convenio de cupo limitado  con una Preparatoria Privada  ,para lo que quieran ir en su caso aquí dice que repitió segundo semestre por faltas y materias adeudadas llegó hasta 3semestre  , cuarto solo un mes  ...mmm Seria un año y medio restante ...–</p><p>–¿Seria un costo adicional ? –</p><p>–Si , solo un 35% del salario por 4 meses   –</p><p>–¿35%?–Susurro comenzando a hacer cuentas mentalmente –</p><p>–¿Señor Uchiha ? El curso durara en su caso 6 meses dependiendo de su progresó y durara de 4 a 5 horas después del trabajo , la empresa contrato una camioneta para llevarlos y traerlos de vuelta–</p><p>–¿El puesto estará disponible hasta después del curso?–</p><p>–Si , ha estado el puesto desde hace medio año y después de leer sus observaciones la corporación cree que es perfecto para usted –</p><p>–Acepto , pero el curso ...¿Es solo para empleados? –</p><p>–Si , ¿Por que la pregunta? –</p><p>–Mi esposo tampoco completo sus estudios , por nuestros hijos ...¿No habría la posibilidad de que el también...?–</p><p>–Me temo que no sera posible , el convenio es muy claro . –</p><p>–De acuerdo ... –</p><p>–Señor Uchiha una ultima cosa , también sabemos sobre su historial clínico y delictivo solo queremos asegurarnos de una cosa ... Por eso le pedimos una de dos : o se tendrá que hacer constantemente estudios toxicológicos , o AA . Esa seria la ultima condición .</p><p>*</p><p>–¿Aceptaste verdad?–Pregunto Ilusionado Naruto después de escuchar el relato –</p><p>–Si , el curso comienza la siguiente semana . Sobre el gasto , me temo que tendrás que ajustarlo un poco mas ...–</p><p>–No importa , es por el bien de la familia , además Menma dentro de poco saldrá de vacaciones ahorrare lo que me gasta en los pasajes y su lonch . Estaremos bien "ttebayo , me alegra que me lo contaras .</p><p>–Lo dices como si ya nunca habláramos – </p><p>–Pues aveces ambos solo queremos dormir o simplemente no hablar ... hoy llegaste temprano y bueno hablamos –Naruto le sonrió mientras le tomaba la mano–Hemos estado en peores situaciones , pero hemos resistido esta es una gran oportunidad tienes mi apoyo –</p><p>–Gracias ...dobe– Dijo el varón para después besarlo lentamente – También pensé en ti ...es decir puedo darte clases lo que aprenda y cuando puedas bueno cuando los niños ya no te necesiten tanto, tu completarás tu prepa , y tu universidad –</p><p>–Sasuke ...los niños siempre necesitarán de mi y de ti–</p><p>–Pero somos un equipo , siempre a la par los dos , estaremos al mismo nivel tu ahorrabas para eso. Y luego vino Menma ... No hay arrepentimientos lo se , pero ...quiero que mi familia este bien.–</p><p>–Cuando hablas mucho dices cosas tan cursis –Naruto volvió Besarlo –Que me encantan , el teme amargado es un cursi –</p><p>–Se que no te gusta mucho hablar sobre esto pero ... Yo siento mucho lo de ayer –Sasuke despegó sus labios y lo abrazo– No  se como vuelvo a ese lugar siempre </p><p>Naruto recargo su mentón en el hombro derecho de Sasuke –Lo bueno que ya no hay mas drogas... yo se que nunca voy a sentir lo tu sientes por volver a tomar y eso  , pero entiende que como tu esposo me frusta que yo te tienda la mano y tu me la dresprecies  no es reproche pero ¿Cuantas veces te pedí que fueras a AA ? ¿O que hablaras conmigo? Siempre preferías beber que hablar problemas tuyos ,  soy tu esposo tu apoyo ¿Que tiene de malo que esuche problemas ? ¿Parezco incapaz de ayudarte aunque sea con unas palabras de aliento ?–</p><p>–Naruto no es nada de eso ...–</p><p>–Si te quisiera abandonar ya lo hubiera hecho , ni siquiera te habría dicho de Menma , es mas ni me hubiera casado contigo . Hay defectos que no se pueden cambiar los tuyos si .Y no me salgas con cosas de "No es eso"  Tu mismo lo dijiste hace rato "No te gusta hablar de esto" No , no me gusta pero debemos , debemos solucionarlo ttebayo–</p><p>–Ire a AA–Dijo Sasuke–No quiero tocar fondo y...</p><p>"Solo no tientes a tu suerte , tal vez se harte de ti " </p><p>" Si claro Sasuke , Orochimaru siempre te obliga a hacer cosas"</p><p>–Y...por que es otra condición – Sasuke bajo por un momento su mirada luego la volvió a subir encontrándose con el rostro sonriente de su esposo </p><p>–Yo también te quiero ayudar , siempre te voy a escuchar " en las buenas y en las malas"  te puedo acompañar , haber que lugar esta cerca o es mejor  después de dejar a Menma en la escuela puedo ir a buscar –</p><p>–Si , la lincediada ya me tiene un lugar en uno "profesional" , esta justo en un intermedio de la casa y el trabajo . Gracias por tu apoyo –</p><p>Naruto solo asintió enérgicamente –Vamos a la cama –</p><p>Ese día solo se quedaron dormidos abrazados fuertemente .Ambos con pensamientos diferentes<br/>" No quiero perderlos todo lo que tengo , a ti  y mis hijos "</p><p>" Sabia que las cosas cambiarían "</p><p> </p><p>Al día siguiente después de dejar a Menma en la escuela . Naruto con Raiden en brazos toco la puerta de su vecino .</p><p>–Hola , Iruka-san ¿Podemos hablar sobre el trabajo ? </p><p>El joven doncel entro a la casa de los Hatake , cuando se encontró con el varón desayunando – Oh Naruto , que sorpresa verte por aquí</p><p>–Kakashi-san , buenos días ha y provecho –El mayor solo asintió sonriendo –</p><p>–Sientate Naruto –Le dijo Iruka que traía unos papeles en mano –¿Quieres té o café? </p><p>–Estoy bien ya he desayunado , vine temprano por que la señora de 210 quiere que le ayude con su ropa y la señorita del 230 quiere que le ayude con unas costuras .–</p><p>–¿Asi consigues dinero extra ?–Pregunto el castaño confundido pues hasta ese día apenas comenzaban sus vacaciones y los Uchiha apenas se habían mudado al cabo de un año </p><p>–Si con ellas dos y aveces ayudo . A la señora Akamichi con entregas de su restaurante cuando falta una de sus empleadas , también ayudo con la limpieza de su casa a el señor Nara es muy flojo aveces , y bueno lo hago mas que nada por que Raiden es aun muy pequeño –</p><p>Iruka le extendió el papel –Mira que corres con mucha suerte , ella abrirá el local en el centro comercial   donde hay una guardería de confianza te lo digo por que también otra empleada llevara ahí a su bebe , de un año según tengo entendido Raiden va para los 4 años.</p><p>–Si pero  aún le cuesta hablar , no es muy confiado . –Naruto bajo a Raiden que poco a poco comenzó a caminar por la sala hasta llegar a apoyarse en uno de los sillones , Naruto lo siguió hasta que el pequeño se subió al sillón –Este si es muy inquietó </p><p>–Ponle las caricaturas –Sugirio Kakashi –</p><p>– No te preocupes , creo que solo será temporal ¿no? Bueno estas vacaciones hasta que entre al preescolar –Iruka le extendió los papeles – Tenia la esperanza de que aceptarás por eso ya tengo todo listo , la guardería no tendrá ningún costo por que seras "empleado" del centro comercial . Además llevarás a Menma para que cuide a su hermano hasta que salga de la escuela – </p><p>–El horario de la mañana es de 8:45 hasta 4:45 –Dijo mientras leía – La hora de descanso seria  a las 1:30  ,justo a la hora de salida de Menma  . Aprovechare para darle de comer a el y a Raiden , la liquidación es cada 15 días ...</p><p>Iruka espero hasta que Naruto termino de leer –Acepto – el castaño le extendió una pluma . –Dentro de una semana comeinzas , pero mi hija vendrá mañana para hablar contigo y mostrarte un poco de lo que harás</p><p>*</p><p>–Asi que , dejarás de ayudarme con la limpieza –El hombre frente a Naruto se veía serio , pero en realidad siempre tenia esa cara de fastidio – </p><p>–Consegui un trabajo fijo  y no estare a disposición de ustedes , por eso les aviso –</p><p>–Trabajas muy duro ... Para mantener a tus hijos , ¿No necesitas a alguien que te ayude? – Shikamaru Nara tenia 25 años , trabaja como oficinista con su padre , vive solo ,esta soltero...</p><p>Naruto río sin captar la indirecta –Ay Shikamaru no por que tenga pequeños trabajos así , quiere decir que sea soltero . Solo quiero ayudar en lo que pueda a mi esposo </p><p>...Y  le gusta el joven Naruto</p><p>–¿Estas casado?– preguntó tratando de no sonar herido</p><p>–Si , mi esposo ...trabaja mucho  y yo solo quiero tener un ahorro extra . Bueno Shikamaru nos vemos – Naruto dio la vuelta y mientras  el varón se quedo en el marco de la puerta </p><p>–¡Espera!–grito antes de que se alejara mas el rubio , que paro su caminata . Esperando , cuando salio Shikamaru con una bolsa gris en la mano –Yo estaré trabajando cuando sea el cumpleaños de Raiden ...y bueno creo que ya no nos veremos seguido así que ten , daselo de mi parte también hay algo para Menma </p><p>–Que amable de tu parte –Dijo aceptando el regalo y yendo a su casa</p><p>Mientras una señora se quedaba asombrada desde su puerta –Oh Kamisama , el señor Nara quiere algo con el joven Uchiha –</p><p>–¡Mama! ¡Apurate vamos a llegar tarde! ¡Siempre te enbobas en tus chismes– le grito su hija mientras la jalaba de su sueter </p><p>–Pero hija , esto es de vida o muerte  no hay nada peor que una familia rota por un hombre que solo piensa en la lujuria – </p><p>–Agh , bueno de que me quejo la abuela Aoi en tu lugar buscaría como "des ayudar" y tu quieres evitar que un matrimonio se disuelva . Solo vivan y dejen vivir ¡Y ya vámonos la donas edición limitada se acaban! </p><p>–Pero...</p><p>–Que el señor Uchiha se las arregle solo má – </p><p>Sayuri , tenía aproximadamente 16 años . Se creía una joven adolescente desafortunada ya que tenia una madre y una abuela de lo mas chismosas , su padre se hacia de oídos sordos mientras ella soportaba de manera obligatoria a su madre y abuela discutir sobre el chisme nuevo, lo único bueno de todo era que su madre no regaba los chismes que se daba cuenta o le contaban y siempre que fueran malos trataba de "ayudar" (osea que es metiche) es por ello que siempre tenia que intervenir . Siendo que el joven Uchiha ahora era presa de un "chisme " que su madre ahora pensaba en su  cabeza , ella rodó los ojos y siguió caminando , cuando llegaron a la cafetería su abuela ya tenia una mesa apartada  junto con las "Famosas donas rellenas de mermelada" , saludo y sentó dispuesta a comer cuando  al voltear a ver a su abuela que tenia los labios fruncidos , la mano derecha acariando su mentón junto al ceño fruncido. Suspiro "Ya van a empezar" </p><p>–Sabes hija recuerdas hace mucho tiempo cuando vivíamos por el barrio "Kyoko" que te prohibi salir de noche y siempre llegar de tu trabajo a la casa , por que de seguro unos drogadictos andaban seduciendo jovencitas "bien" .</p><p>–Si ¿Por que?</p><p>– Ayer me encontré a un joven que embarazo a muy temprana edad a otro jovencito , pero lo que mas recuerdo era que ese tipo luego andaba todo drogado , pobre Naruto no le habrá quedado de otra que casarse con ese tipo </p><p>"¡Naruto!" Pensó Sayuri atragantándose con su dona "Si madre le dice a la abuela sobre lo que vio ...¡seguro que tendremos que mudarnos otra vez! "</p><p>–Ay! Abuela que exagerada Mama ya era un adulta y yo ya estaba , tenia 10 años ¿¡Recuerdan cuando tenia 10!? Que buenos tiempos , ¡La primaria! Si aún no salia de la primaria ...</p><p>–Y eso que tiene que ver Sayuri–Le contestó su abuela extrañada –Como te decía ese tipo ya se "bien" pero no me da confianza , pobre las criaturas que lo tienen como padre </p><p>–Mira quien lo dice ...–Murmuro Sayuri "Bueno mientras mama no diga nada , es mas creó que ni siquiera sabe que el esposo de Sasuke-san , se llama Naruto "</p><p>–Si , madre ya me lo has repetido "Árbol que crece torcido jamás su cuerpo endereza " Te iba a decir algo pero ya se me olvido </p><p>"Uff menos mal ..."</p><p>–Bueno , pero a parte de eso te tengo una buena noticia , me voy a quedar con ustedes unos meses ya que mi  casa estará en remodelación </p><p>"¡Que!" pensó Sayuri "Noooo!"</p><p> </p><p>Naruto se había pasado platicando con la hija de Kakashi e Iruka , Kimi . La cual era muy efusiva contrarrestando el carácter tranquilo que poseían sus padres , sonriendo en todo momento Kimi le explico que abriría una tienda de ropa "Unisex" , donde tendrían todo tipo de ropa y por ello necesitaba atención especial por parte de sus trabajadorxs para resolver cualquier duda .<br/>Naruto tardo un poco pero al final comprendió todo lo que le dijo la castaña , que al final de firmar su contrato le entrego unos catálogos para que los estudiara .</p><p>Ya en su casa Naruto ojeaba los catálogos tratando de aprenderse lo básico en uno de sus sillones favoritos cuando alzo la vista encontrándose con la bolsa que Shikamaru le había dado horas antes , se golpeo la frente levemente al recordar que era un regalo para sus hijos , debía agradecer que Menma fuera nada curioso sino el estaría en problemas . Tomo la bolsa y la guardó en un mueble que sólo utilizaba para guardar bolsas y cosas al azar .</p><p>–Bueno ya fue mucho estudio por hoy –Cerro en catalogo y comenzó a calentar comida con la esperanza de Sasuke llegara temprano </p><p>Temprano...</p><p>Como si esas cosas pasaran.</p><p>–¿Papi? – Preguntó Menma al abrir su habitación –¿No ha llegado papá? </p><p>–De seguro le dieron tiempo extra tu padre se cree una máquina , no te preocupes "ttebayo</p><p>–Si bueno...mmm tuve un mal sueño y...–Empujo mas la puerta dejando ver a su lado a Raiden que traía lgrimitas en su ojos , sosteniendo a Menma de la mano –Tambien Raiden ¿Podemos...?</p><p>–Por supuesto –Dijo haciendo un ademán para que se acercaran , observando como Menma caragaba a Raiden para que este gateara hasta el abrazándolo soltando así por fin las lágrimas contenidas , siendo imitado por Menma</p><p>–No se que soñó Raiden , pero soñé que Papá desaparecía , que nos dejaba solitos . Y yo ..yo</p><p>–Solo fue un mal sueño tu padre nunca los abandonaría </p><p>–Ni tu a el ¿Verdad? </p><p>–... </p><p>–¿Papi?</p><p>–Son cosas de adultos ... Pero no , hijo no lo haría si me necesitará tanto </p><p> </p><p>La alarma sonó otra vez , y Naruto sintió una angustia al verse en la cama solo con sus hijos . Acomodo a Raiden en medio de la cama y salio de la habitación tomando su celular dispuesto a marcarle a Sasuke cuando en la sala lo vio acostado en uno de los sillones . Su corazón se relajo y movió a Sasuke conteniendo la respiración pues presentía que si su esposó olía a alcohol otra vez ...ya no le volvería a creer una sola palabra .<br/>Se acercó a Sasuke y lo olió , para después abrazarlo . </p><p>Aceite , su esposo olía a aceite para automóvil . </p><p>El varón se removió abriendo primero en un ojo observando que el peso extra en su pecho era su marido , le toco la cabeza para que este alzara la vista sonriendole como siempre .</p><p>—Perdon llegue tarde por que nos llegó un pedido para el extranjero muy grande , apenas y pudimos cubrir un 50% –Dijo mientras seguía observando a Naruto sonriendole — Y cuando llegue te vi con los niños en la cama no quise despertarlos , ahora me baño </p><p>—Perdon por dudar de ti — Soltó Naruto mientras bajaba la mirada —Pense ...tantas tonterías que yo ... Se que no es fácil para ti dejarlo pero yo , te juzgue al primer malentendido  </p><p>— Yo también dudo de mi mismo , así que no te abrumes se que te he fallado muchas veces y me alegra saber que no llegamos a un límite . No quiero llegar a un límite — Cuando se levanto Naruto le tomo la mano </p><p>—Yo tampoco </p><p>—Mira , yo tratare de comunicarme mas contigo por el celular , digo por que no puedo distraerme y si me puedo escapar... </p><p>—No , no "ttebayo . Yo se eso solo conque nos demos un tiempo y me envíes un mensaje si vas a salir temprano o no , yo para hablar contigo esperare despierto enserio! — Dijo el doncel mientras ese agarre lo agitaba como niño pequeño , a Sasuke se le escapo una sonrisa </p><p>—Por supuesto , pero no te sobre exijas — </p><p>—Si hablando de eso , para ayudarte cuando comiences a estudiar conseguí un trabajo —Naruto solo observaba el rostro de su esposo transformarse en angustia —Sera en una tienda de ropa , yo realmente quiero que salgamos adelante juntos y viendo el horario , si puedo! Raiden estará solo unas horas en la guardería  a la hora del almuerzo iré por Menma y también lo dejaré hasta que termine de trabajar y haré la comida como siempre ¿Esta bien , no? Me pagaran en quincenas </p><p>El azabache torció los labios algo inconforme , no le agradaba la idea de tener que dejar a sus hijos con extraños , consciente estaba de que su esposo era aferrado a sus ideas y convicciones por lo que no podía prohibirle nada y siendo un " trabajo relativamente " sencillo en que no se desgastaría físicamente ,  sumando que el dinero extra no les vendría mal —No quiero prohibirte nada pero ¿Que tan confiable es esa guardería? Naruto no quiero exponer a mis hijos a nada peligroso </p><p>—La guardería la iré a ver hoy , además según Kimi son profesionales , tienen buenas referencias y certificados . Y cuentan con un doctor especialista en caso de un accidente </p><p>—Si no es apto ...</p><p>—Renunciaré </p><p>...</p><p>—¿Entonces Naruto , te parecio adecuada la guardería? —Preguntó Kimi a su lado </p><p>—Me sorprendí lo admito. Pero si creo que si estaba bien , Raiden suele ser arisco con mucha gente pero le cayo bien Hinata  y la vieja Tsunade  además la niña ahí ...Himawari era hija de Hinata ¿no?</p><p>—Oh si , Hima es una combinación perfecta de sus padres . Toneri esta orgulloso de su hija , yo conozco a Hinata de la escuela por eso te decía que es de confianza </p><p>—¿Entonces cuando empezamos?</p><p>...</p><p> </p><p>Sasuke y Naruto habían comenzado sus respectivas actividades nuevas a la siguiente semana  , Naruto convivió muy bien con su nuevas compañeras de trabajo y no le empezó yendo nada mal , al igual que Sasuke comenzó a dar  todo su esfuerzo en sus clases .</p><p>Y ahora una nueva rutina se formaba en la familia Uchiha , Naruto de levantaba temprano para comenzar a hacer las comida y preparar los almuerzos de toda la familia , llevaba a Menma a la escuela , seguido de ahí se iba al trabajo , dejaba a Raiden ene la guardería daban la 1:30 iba por Menma comían su almuerzo en una de las bancas del centro comercial ,luego los volvía a dejar y seguía trabajando . Ya en la tarde se iba a su casa a preparar la cena y esperar a Sasuke , quien llegaba normalmente a las 9:30 , platicaban un poco y muchas veces se quedaba con el estudiando un poco .</p><p>Sasuke por su parte sentia que ahora tenia mas comunicación con su esposo , Menma hace poco se comenzaba a levantar mas temprano para ver sus padre varón eso conmovía mucho su corazón , dándole más motivos para acabar con su preparatoria y así pasar mas tiempo con su hijo antes de que fuera tarde . Llegaba al trabajo , salía e iba a la escuela . </p><p>Los fines de semana , a diferencia de Naruto de vez en cuando tenia tiempo extra , pero ahora se dedicaba a ir a las sesiones de AA . Al principio fue incómodo exponer parte de su vida y lo que sentía a un grupo de extraños pero luego recordó por que lo hacia . </p><p>Así llevando ya casi tres semanas de ir había congeniado con un hombre algo mayor llamado a Asuma , que estaba ahí por petición de su ahora ex esposa Kurenai y su hija Mirai , quienes ya no  soportaron que el siguiera tomando pese a ser propenso a Cáncer de pulmón e hígado . </p><p>Asuma era agradable de cierto modo , un hombre de familia lo denomino Sasuke . Que aun era mi y inexperto en muchas cosas .</p><p>—Creeme que es lindo tener una hija , es como mágico y simplemente la amas , pese a que te obligue a jugar a la comidita o a las princesas . Mirai sera una gran mujer , es una gran mujer ya no es mi niña ...</p><p>—A veces me cuesta tratar con Menma siempre parece querer buscar como hacer las cosas a su modo ,muy orgulloso es pero creo que si es sobre protector con Naruto  </p><p>— Si bueno , lo importante es que hay amor en tu familia y que decidiste venir antes de llegar al límite de tu esposo. No como yo </p><p>—Naruto siempre me dice que hay algo muy bueno en mi , hm y que ama todo de mi , que mi cara es como un bonus extra —Dijo mientras seguía bebiendo el refresco que Asuma le había invitado después de la sesión , agradecía por fin tener una buena compañía — Oh creí que habías ido a hacer los dangos —  Sasuke se dirigió a una joven mujer que se acercaba a ellos con unas ordenes de Dangos , Hotaru es su nombre muy joven estaba en AA a petición de sus padres la chica casi cae en un coma Etílico antes de los 18  </p><p>—Jaja , calmense viejos que la fila estaba muy larga , mucha gente apenas y pensaba lo que iba a pedir —Hotaru tenia 18 recién cumplidos debido a su adicción no conocía mucho del mundo y aun era muy ilusa con las cosas . Era muy linda y eso le facilitó conseguir mas de su vició , no le importaba mucho la edad de Sasuke pero de verdad le interesaba pese a que el tenia hijos .</p><p>Fijo su vista en el mientras comía y seguía charlando con Asuma , pensando en que ella  seria una mejor compañía que su esposo se sabía hacer de comer , había cuidado a sus primos ,  sabia limpiar , hacer el quehacer de la casa ¿Que tan difícil podía ser?</p><p>Sayuri ya estaba harta pero feliz , el mes que su abuela le había dicho que se iba a quedar con ellos ya se estaba por cumplir . Mes en el que se la paso evitando que su abuela se cruzará con algunos de los Uchiha  , mes en el que tuvo que quemar su pobre cerebro creando excusas para ambos lados ; uno para que su madre se olvidara del malentendido del señor Nara y Naruto , sumándole a que su abuela no se encontrara con ninguno de los dos y dos para Naruto . Ella había congeniado con el rubio con llegaron y se llevaban bien , algunas veces cuido a los pequeños mientras este salia a comprar o cosas así , por eso creía firmemente en ese matrimonio parecía tan unido por querer ayudar al otro , por lo que ella quería evitar que sus familiares chismosos metieran sus narices .</p><p>—Oh Naruto-san! ¡Que sorpresa! Vas a tender tu ropa , no te preocupes yo te la tiendo —Dijo Sayuri mientras le arebataba el cesto de ropa limpia a Naruto , quien sonrió por el entusiasmo de la chica —Si quieres luego te paso tu cesta pero tu descansa y pasa tiempo con tus hijos y Sasuke-san .</p><p>—Sayuri-chan eres muy linda , pero puedo hacerlo yo —Naruto quiso acercarse pero ella se alejo</p><p>—No , no me propuse este años se una buena chica por eso quiero ayudarte , anda ve a descansar </p><p>Naruto cedió , y bajo a su departamento no sin antes decirle a Sayuri que en la noche subiría por su cesto , la adolescente suspiro de tranquilidad y subió a la azotea del edificio a tender la ropa rápidamente , ese día sacaría a pasear a su abuela hasta agotarla para que cuando llegaran en la noche ella atendiera al rubio . Y así al día siguiente su abuela se fuera sin causar líos ¡Si , al fin abría paz! </p><p>—Por fin podre dormir!</p><p>Ay Sayuri. </p><p>.</p><p> </p><p>El doncel sonrió al recibir un mensaje de su marido diciéndole que preparará a los niños para que fueran al parque central , donde el los estaría esperando para pasar una agradable tarde en familia  y con unos amigos que había hecho  en AA.<br/>El no podía estar mas feliz de que por fin gente buena rodeara a su esposo , por lo que no dudo y comenzó a alistar  a sus hijos . <br/>Cuando llego al parque divisó a su esposo junto a un hombre mayor y una jovencita " Padre e hija" intuyó mientras se acercaba por que Menma ya estaba muy impaciente .</p><p>—Papa!—Grito Menma soltándose de la mano de Naruto corriendo hacia su padre </p><p>"Que irresponsable" pensó Hotaru al ver la escena . "Los niños se parecen mucho a Sasuke , que bueno" </p><p>—Menma no te sueltes así de Naruto , es peligroso , lo bueno que ya estas en terreno seguro  —Dijo mientras  llegaba Naruto que también regaño a Menma , quien solo se encogió y asintió en silencio . El matrimonio se beso , para después presentarse con los nuevos amigos de Sasuke .<br/>Unas horas pasaron charlando los adultos , Asuma les platicaba como fue su experiencia  con Mirai  haciendo la platica mas amena entre ellos recordando cosas curiosas que le habían pasado a los pequeños  ,pero la discordia estaba presenté Hotaru apenas y había hablado pues se la pasaba observando cada movimiento del matrimonio .<br/>Mientras una cosa se pasaba por su mente una y otra vez " Yo soy mejor"</p><p>La tarde estaba por acabar cuando Asuma decidió retirarse  susurrándole algo a Hotaru que se quedo seria . Ahora ellos tres observaban a los niños jugar en los juegos , mientras sin quererlo Sasuke y Naruto se enfrascaron en una conversación ignorando a Hotaru . Menma llamo a Sasuke para que le ayudara a columpiar a Raiden , quedando asi solos.</p><p>—Tu crees que es fácil —Comenzo Naruto — Mirando y observando los errores de los demás es fácil pensar que tu  idea que pensaste es mejor por Basarte en los errores. Cuando probablemente al instante tu tampoco sabrías que hacer , concozco esa mirada , esa mirada nos ha acompañado a Sasuke y a mi por 6 años , esa que me descalificaba como un doncel promedio y me creía un fácil ; esa que decía que Sasuke era una basura . Siempre nos persiguió y fue dificil sobresalir de la forma en la que nos miraban  —Se giro para verla de frente —No me creo un sabio pero al menos se donde es mi lugar y como debo de dirigirme a las personas , aun eres una niña , no creo que hayas llegado a un punto de maduración sobre tu adición te a puesto que ni siquiera pagaste esta 'rehabilitación' . Ni siquiera sabes lo que quieres , pero vez  algo que ya esta construido y es bonito , lo vez fácil y dices "De que aquí yo soy"  por que no quiero batallar "tendría un esposo guapo  y unos hijos que apartare algún día de su lado" "Se ve todo fácil , que tan difícil es lidiar con el pensar que harás de comer , como puedes criar a tu hijo para que sea una buena persona , pensar en ti mismo " No me quejo por que me gusta el lugar a donde pertenezco , me gusta ayudar a mi hijo con su tarea , jugar con Raiden , que ellos me den mi tiempo para mi haciendo lo que me gusta . Sasuke es mi complemento ni mas ni menos. Y no te digo esto por que me sienta amenazado todo lo contrario eres joven y ahora puedes hacer mil cosas comenzando por   concentrare en ti y tu salud  , eso es todo fue un placer conocerte Hotaru</p><p>*</p><p>Regresando del parque central l doncel acostó a Raiden que estaba cansado en uno de los sillones a la vista de Sasuke y Menma que se pusieron a ver la tele en lo que el regresaba .</p><p>Toco varias veces la puerta pero a pesar de que había luz nadie le abría , espero y esperó fue cuando alguien lo llamo a sus espaldas , al voltear Sasuke venia con Menma y Raiden cargándolo preguntando por que se tardaba tanto quiso responderle cuando otra figura se acerco a la puerta .</p><p>—Vaya que sorpresa encontrarlos aquí —Pese a los años Naruto la recordó , la señora Aoi una de las tantas que parecían que su alimento vital era el chisme </p><p>—Abuela! Espera  ... Ehh!!! —La peor pesadilla de Sayuri se hizo realidad , los Uchihas y su abuela se habían reunido cara a cara </p><p>—Naruto-kun , ¿Enserio sigues con este...—La anciana no pudo terminar por que , Sayuri perdió la paciencia</p><p>—¡Basta , ni siquiera comiences! ¡Estoy arta de todo , en especial de ti!¡Te quiero por que eres mi abuela pero no te metas donde no te llaman ! ¡Ya me canse de la gente me señale como la siguiente en la linea de las chismosas! Que tan difícil es ignorar los eventos que no afectan en nada tu vida ¡Y dejar de regarlos! ¡Por eso nadie nos quiere ! ¡Y ya no me quiero mudar , por fin hice amigos y hay gente a la que le agrandamos ! ¡Deja de arruinarlo ! —Jadeando por la perdida de aire  , la joven término soltando todo lo que llevaba guardando por años . Tomo aire y abrió la puerta de su casa y saco la cesta de Naruto —Lo siento , que tengan una bonita noche —Dijo para jalar a su abuela que se había quedado en shock </p><p>—Esa anciana , hasta que alguien la puso en su lugar —Fue lo único que Naruto a Sasuke para dirigirse a su casa —Pobre Sayuri no me imaginó por todo lo que la hicieron pasar su familia </p><p>—Esperemos que con eso , esa anciana recapacite o esa niña se va a terminar alejando de ella —</p><p>—Bueno fue un día lleno de emociones , a dormir .</p><p>La señora Aoi , junto a su hija y Sayuri , antes de que la anciana se fuera al día siguiente se fueron a disculpar con el matrimonio.</p><p>.</p><p>Los meses pasaron y Sasuke por fin pudo terminar su preparatoria , seguido de eso el aumento le vino bien ahora que Raiden estaba en el Preescolar, peleas no faltaron una serias y otras muy bobas pero ahora que ambos habían aprendido la llamada "comunicación" era mas fácil solucionarlos. </p><p>La vida no era  fácil ni mucho menos perfecta , muchos menos en pareja .<br/>Unos por viejos otros por jóvenes.<br/>Sino preguntenle a la "Joven pareja Uchiha " Pues aun les falta mucho que vivir.</p><p>Fin.</p><p> </p><p>Hola soy yo otra vez con una nuevo Oneshot , este y el anterior ya lo venia trabajando desde hace mucho , espero que les guste . <br/>Y nos vemos en las demás actualizaciones .<br/>Saludos.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Diciembre</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Diciembre .</p><p>"Si alguna vez escribí tu nombre junto al mío en la pared "</p><p>"Hoy regreso a dejar flores a la sombra de un ciprés"</p><p>"Si tu voz ya no es mi maestra ni en el arte de ofender; </p><p>¿Que mas da recordar quien eras     o de quien yo me enamore?"</p><p>"Si ya no queda nada de que hablar , si ya no queda nada que callar Como puede ser que duela tanto"</p><p>"NaruSasu"</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Aclaraciones : Este OS Fue adelantado por dos razones </p><p>1.- Oportunidad . Sera un Fanfic Largo , después de meditarlo mucho elegí hacerlo largo 2.- No quería dejarlos sin NS .</p><p>En fin , el OS estará basado de cierta manera en la canción "Diciembre" de la Oreja de Van Gohg . Arriba dejare el video , de igual forma si ustedes le hayan otro significado o sienten que otra cosa concordaría , ya es interpretación de cada quien.<br/>Sin mas que decir espero que les guste el NaruSasu. </p><p>[...]</p><p>Sentado en un pequeño cuarto de espera. Sasuke Uchiha esperaba su turno para ser interrogado , otra vez. A su lado estaba su superior en el trabajo Kakashi Hatake que inútilmente trataba de matar el tiempo molestándolo .</p><p>Con ganas de mandarlo a la mierda Sasuke le iba a decir algo cuando una puerta fue abierta de ahí salieron un oficial y un joven rubio hablando.</p><p>-Lamento mucho la confusión , señor Uzumaki , de paso me saluda a Jiraiya-Sama por favor </p><p>-Claro que si Ebisu , yo le digo al viejo que te llame -Contesto alegre el chico pero paro su caminata al ver a Sasuke ahí sentado. Kakashi pudo notar la tensión y guardó silencio -Hola Sasuke , eh nos vemos perdón por las molestias -Finalizo saliendo por otra puerta y dejando a Sasuke y Kakashi solos nuevamente </p><p> </p><p>-Un viejo amigo supongo -Comento Kakashi tratando de sonar normal y casual </p><p>-Era obvio que por el viejo pervertido ese lo iban a dejar salir antes </p><p>-¿El que nombro ...? ¿Jiraiya?-Pregunto Kakashi tratando de hallar un significado a la molestia de Sasuke por aquel rubio </p><p>-Si , ese tipo es como su padrino o algo así </p><p>-Vaya te oyes molesto </p><p>-No realmente , es solo que ese Usuratonkachi siempre aparece en el momento menos oportuno </p><p>-Ya veo ¿Pero por que lo llamaron a el a declarar ? Nunca lo he visto por la oficina -No es que Kakashi fuera "metiche" no , no bueno algo ... Pero era curioso como el "Hombre siempre serio" osea Sasuke mostrara mas de una emoción en su hablar .</p><p>-Tal vez por que una vez fue a verme , le llame para algo </p><p>-Parece muy contrario al tipo de amistad que pensé que tendrías , Sasuke . Pero supongo que esta bien , los polos opuestos se atraen </p><p>-Lamentablemente</p><p>Después de un rato Kakashi fue llamado , siguiendo Sasuke que salio aun mas irritado de la Estación de policías pues solo le dijeron "Usted queda descartado como sospechoso "<br/>Casi quería hacer arder en llamas al estúpido oficial que muy casual le había dicho eso . Pero bueno que se le iba a hacer , lo importante es que ya estaba en su casa , tenia algo de hambre así que opto por cenar algo ligero.</p><p>Nada dentro de su espacioso departamento se escuchaba , solo el crujido de su boca al masticar los cereales , término , y fue a la sala a ver un poco de TV para que se le bajara un poco la cena tomo el control cuando oyó un pequeño tintineo , extrañado busco el origen del artefacto encontrando así debajo de un mesilla dos collares .</p><p>Puso una cara molestia antes de tomarlos . </p><p>El primero era un collar con una foto de su expareja , el segundo era una pequeña piedra color celeste muy bonita.</p><p>-No recuerdo que estas cosas estuviera aquí -Dijo contemplando dicho collares -De seguro ese idiota lo dejo aquí para fastidiar</p><p>Si una vez escribí tu nombre junto al mio en la pared</p><p>-Maldición tendré que revisar para que si ese tonto no desordenó algo mas </p><p>Sasuke olvido por completo la TV prendida para dirigirse a su cuarto , meticulosamente miro cada espacio en el , desde su ropero hasta una pequeña repisa con objetos perfectamente acomodados. Todo parecía en orden , frotó su mano con la otra ya dándose por vencido se iría a dormir. Regreso a su sala a pagar la televisión , fue al baño a lavarse los dientes y se acostó pero antes de apagar todas las luces lo noto , ese tonto si había movido algo , ahí junto a su cama había una pequeña mesita esta estaba un poco mas lejos de la cama y estaba desacomodado el reloj junto a un libro abierto.</p><p>Al acomodarla se percato de algo , el tenia parcheado un pequeño cacho de pared , ahora dicha cinta que le pegó ya no estaba y nuevamente se veía aquella marca que su expareja hizo hace años .</p><p>-Asi que movió todo esto para ver si seguía aquí -Dijo al pasar los dedos por la marcas , formando así un " NS" "10 /10/2015" -Tan idiota ... ¿Quien marcaría en un pared su primera vez? Dobe</p><p>[...]</p><p>La oficina donde ahora trabajaba Sasuke no era muy ruidosa , todo lo contrario la mayoría de personas que ahi trabajaba era como Sasuke ; muy centrada , reservada y seria .<br/>No había chismes de oficina o grupos de amigos que se reunían para salir beber después del trabajo . No , todo giraba a un entorno laboral muy profesional.</p><p>Ese día Sasuke esperaba aunque sea un poco de cotilleo por parte de los que habían ido a declarar el día anterior a la Estación , pues hace unos días un robo en la planta alta había ocurrido . Extraño ... Pero al final era un robo y la empresa lo declaraba como una gran pérdida. A él le llamaron precisamente por que un día antes de dicho robo , se reunió con un tipo rubio que en su vida se había aparecido por ahí , fueron minutos los que hablaron pero fue suficiente como para que fuera a declarar.</p><p>Aun recordaba la cara del oficial cuando contestó la pregunta que sabia que le harían.</p><p>"¿Que es de usted el señor Uzumaki?"</p><p>"¿Actualmente? Solo su expareja"</p><p> </p><p>Por la expresión del policía pudo adivinar algo . "No sea prejuicioso , oficial. No todos los bomberos son Gays " Antes de que el hombre respondiera el otro policía que despedido a Naruto habló.</p><p>" Udon , comportate "</p><p>La llegada de Kakashi con su esposa Rin lo sacó de sus pensamientos , el hombre del parche en el ojo sólo les anuncio que la policía ya tenia un potencial sospechoso , que evidentemente era de dicho piso robado y que siguieran con su trabajo .</p><p>Sasuke solo rodó los ojos. Tanto para nada , pensó para comenzar a trabajar .</p><p>Horas después cuando decidió tomarse un descansó , le sorprendió que lo abordaran dos jóvenes con lo que se podría decir "había congeniado" y eso mas o menos pues se limitaban a hacer conversaciones muy cortas relacionadas con el trabajo .Pese a que eran 3 años mas jóvenes que el.</p><p>-Asi que fuiste llamado a declarar </p><p>-Eso es obvio cerebro de pez , ¿Que se les ofrece ? </p><p>-Nada ,nada solo venir a conversar un poco mi buen amigo -Dijo el mas jóvenes de todos , Suigetsu </p><p>-Aja pues yo no tengo ganas , así que pierdanse </p><p>-Ahg eres imposible a veces , pero bueno te lo diré ¿Recuerdas a Karin? - Preguntó el chico , siendo ignorado </p><p>-Eso es un si , supongo -Hablo por fin el otro acompañante de Suigetsu , Juugo </p><p>-Quiere una cita contigo y bueno como ...-Trago saliva- Perdí un estúpida apuesta , tengo darle tu número ¿Que dices te interesa , la loca ésa?</p><p>El azabache por su parte se frotó sus sienes irritado , ¿Por que lo jóvenes no se tomaban sus trabajos enserio ? ¿Que era lo bueno de relacionarte sentimentalmente con alguien del trabajo? </p><p>Nada bueno , y eso a él le constaba mucho .</p><p>-No , no tengo interés en ninguna mujer-Dijo tratando se que el chico captará la indirecta siendo Juugo el único que lo hizo </p><p>-Oh vamos viejo , por favor solo tu numero y ya luego la bloqueas y la mandas al demonio</p><p>-Suigetsu a Sasuke no le "interesan" las mujeres -Dijo Juugo haciendo énfasis en lo último fue ahí cuando lo notó</p><p>-¿Eres Gay?- Casi grito el chico alejándose de el </p><p>-Deberás que tienes cerebro de pez</p><p>-¿Juugo , tu lo sabias? -Pregunto a alarmado el chico viendo la tranquilidad del otro </p><p>-No , pero no es que me importé yo no dudo de mi orientación sexual , soy feliz con Tayuya </p><p>-Agh y ahora que le digo a Karin . De seguro pensara que le estoy inventado alguna tontería </p><p>-Pues me da igual , tú te lo ganaste por apostar mi número </p><p>-Pero , pero ...</p><p>Hoy regreso a dejar flores a la sombra de un ciprés </p><p>-¿Y bien como te fue mocoso?</p><p>-Bien viejo , solo que ... Me reencontré con Sasuke</p><p>-Oh , bueno es normal que algún día te lo encontraras , viven en la misma ciudad ¿Le dijiste algo?</p><p>-No , bueno si dije "Hola" y luego huí "ttebayo fue vergonzoso</p><p>-Ay Naruto , ¿No dices que terminaron en buenos términos? </p><p>-Si , si pero no se </p><p>-Tu nunca sabes nada , cabeza de chorlito </p><p>-¡Oiga ,oiga ! Calmese viejo cochino como si fueras muy listo tú</p><p>-Pues mas que tú si , bueno si no sabes que te pasa ¿Por que esa cara?</p><p>-El se veía bien . Se veía sano y bien , su nuevo trabajo es relativamente seguro </p><p>Jiraiya con su labios formó un línea recta -Eso es bueno tal vez luego le llame para que preguntarle yo mismo</p><p>-Si , si , hazlo , digo por si tú quieres estar seguro de eso yo lo bien , muy bien</p><p>-De acuerdo , solo no me espies cuando haga la llamada-Dijo Jiraiya dando por terminada la conversión haciendo un ademán a Naruto en son de que saliera de su oficina , el rubio lo imito burlona mente -Ya salte , cabeza hueca y estate atento a cualquier llamado.</p><p>Si tu voz ya no es mi maestra ni en el arte de ofender</p><p>Jiraiya tecleó un numero que sabia de sobra que debía de saberse de memoria sino de lo contrario cierto cabeza de chorlito no dudaría en buscarlo como loco por toda su oficina.</p><p>-¿Hola?-Dijo la otra voz con desconfianza al contestar</p><p>-Traquilo Sasuke , soy yo , Jiraiya</p><p>-Ah , ¿Que se te Ofrece? El dobe otra vez te esta dando problemas o que </p><p>-No es eso , él me comento que te vio ayer y bueno no me había comunicado contigo ¿Como has estado?</p><p>-Bien , no me quejo , el trabajo de contador es "tranquilo"</p><p>-Cualquier trabajo de oficina siendo comparado con el de bombero es tranquilo , pero sigue</p><p>-Si es tranquilo y bueno salvo por ayer , ocurrió un robo y bueno solo por que llame al dobe un día antes nos mandaron a declarar , perdon por si lo necesitabas ayer</p><p>-Nada de perdón estuvo tranquilo ayer nada de llamados , ¿Como sientes tu prótesis?</p><p>-Ah no te dije cierto ... La rechaze no quiero nada </p><p>-¿¡Que !? </p><p>-Estoy bien así , no es nada personal ni mucho menos rencor , es solo que no la necesitó </p><p>-Pero muchacho era un tratamiento todo pagado , el empresario...</p><p>-Lo se , eso solo que , no quiero nada </p><p>-Rayos , no se como se vaya a tomar eso Naruto </p><p>-El ya no tiene nada que ver en mi vida , no me importa su opinión-La voz del Uchiha sonó melancólica , como si se tratara de hacer el fuerte o se quisiera auto-convencer </p><p>-Pero a él... Quiero decir -Jiraiya tartamudeo un poco , hace un año y medio que había perdido a uno de sus mejores hombres por un derrumbe en una fábrica , afortunadamente solo fue un brazo pero Sasuke ya no era apto para seguir ejerciendo dicha profesión . Sumando que no tenia mucho que Naruto y el habían terminando - Si tu crees que así estas bien de acuerdo. Cualquier cosa sabes que cuentas conmigo </p><p>[...]</p><p>Afuera de la oficina Naruto se encontraba jugando con sus manos aquel collar que creyó haber perdido hace años , ese que después de haber cumplido un año con Sasuke mando a hacer . </p><p>¿Como estaría? <br/>¿Seguiria comiendo por las mañanas su famoso té y por las tarde comería su ensalada que le encantaba?</p><p>O acaso seguiría su mañas d tener todo en orden , de , de tantas , tantas cosas que Sasuke hacia y ahora él ... Bah! Tranquilo Naruto solo es nostalgia si , sólo eso.</p><p>Pero aun así nunca iba a tirar ese collar.</p><p>Si tu voz ya no es mi maestra ni el arte de ofender.</p><p>Después de la llamada de Jiraiya , Sasuke se quedo algo intranquilo , apreciaba al viejo por haberlo ayudado mucho con el trabajo y todas esas cosas.</p><p>Pero había algo te aun le merodeaba la cabeza y eso era precisamente que Jiraiya parecía insistir en que él aun le importaba a Naruto.</p><p>Ese Naruto.</p><p>¿Aun tendría la mala costumbre de comer ramen cada de día de su existencia? </p><p>O de lavar ropa hasta que no le quedara ni una limpia . O su desorden que el llamaba "su sistema de encontrar las cosas rápido" .<br/>O...</p><p>Tranquilo Sasuke solo es como nostalgia.</p><p>¿Que mas da recordar quien eras o de quien yo me enamoré?</p><p>Desde la perspectiva de Sasuke ...</p><p>El y Naruto habían terminado su relacion desde hacia 2 años .</p><p>¿Por que? </p><p>Bueno , era por que simplemente ya no se aguantaban .</p><p>Naruto y él se conocieron desde la preparatoria , pese a ser muy grande y con una gran cantidad de alumnos recorriendo dicha institución . Se encontraron muchas veces en el cambio de salón con su respectivo grupo . Sasuke era el chico guapo del que toda chica hablaba imposible no notarlo , Naruto el rubio escandaloso que le hablaba a todos los maestros ; el que lograba sacarle la platica hasta el mas serio .</p><p>Tiempo después ambos se ofrecieron como Bomberos , después de meses de capacitación lo lograron y comenzaron a trabajar juntos.</p><p>Su atracción vino con el paso del tiempo y Naruto era demasiado convincente , así que Sasuke termino por ceder .</p><p>Siendo así que en un abrir y cerrar de ojos Naruto ya vivía con el . Eran una pareja relativamente estable salvo por ciertas cosas. Irónicamente siendo eso , lo que los unió lo mismo que los separo.</p><p>El trabajo.</p><p>Sasuke ya no aguantaba los "reclamos" y "exageraciones" de Naruto.</p><p>"Que si Itachi..."<br/>"Que el..."<br/>"Que su vista..."</p><p> </p><p>Y como el hombre "maduro" que era , simplemente termino con el rubio , ignorando la mirada apagada que le dirigió cuando acepto la ruptura. A decir verdad era mas fácil hacer eso que contarle todo lo que le escondió.</p><p>Desde la perspectiva de Naruto.</p><p>El rubio termino encantado con Sasuke cuando lo conoció mas a fondo , que era mas que una cara bonita . Quería hacerlo feliz en todos los aspectos posibles .</p><p>Penso en tantas pero tantas cosas que enserio considero comenzar a hacer aunque sea una lista con cada una de ellas , era como un cuento meloso los inicios de su relacion, hasta que Sasuke comenzó a cambiar , y no era que se comenzase a convertir en una persona mala sino que su novio comenzó a tomarse todo muy enserio ... y misterioso mas que nada el azabache tomaba decisiones sin consultarle decisiones que resultaban estar disfrazadas , Naruto no era un novio posesivo confiaba plenamente en Sasuke y sabia de su extraño pasado familiar y entendía que le fuese difícil hablar de algunas cosas con el , esa era la excusa perfecta para justificar su falta de comunicación .</p><p>Aproximadamente Sasuke tuvo 3 percances en diferente incendios . El primero tuvo que ver con un arrebato de ira con un tipo que después de haberle salvado la vida les reclamo y hablo mal de los difuntos Uchihas , llevándose la ira de Sasuke que con suerte no fue suspendido.</p><p>El segundo fue cuando gran parte del fuego lo había golpeado en la cara , casi de milagro las quemaduras no fueron graves , pero si habían afectado su vista con la que tenia que tener extremo cuidado. El tercero resulto donde perdería su brazo. Con ello Naruto entro en pánico , Sasuke era de los mejores bomberos que el había conocido , no era estúpido , ni descuidado , no , el no , era mas que obvio que había "algo" que tenia a Sasuke distraído .</p><p>Asi que después de asegurarse de que su novio no iba a salir y guardar reposo el comenzó a investigar por su cuenta , resultando asi con la conexión entre los dos incidentes de Sasuke y su familia , la razón de que Sasuke se uniera a los bomberos no era por que fuera por voluntad propia , sino para guardar a apariencias y llegar de una manera muy "extraña" con el asesino de su familia . </p><p>Pese a que el tipo fue capturado , Sasuke no le dijo nada . Absolutamente nada y el tenia ese sentimiento atorado en su garganta que en cualquier momento iba a explotar , iba a gritar y posiblemente a soltar una que otra lagrima junto a a una acelerada respiración como si se hiperventilara . No pasaron ni dos meses cuando el y Sasuke terminaron.</p><p>Siendo las primera vez que el escandaloso Naruto cerro su boca y no grito todo lo que quería decir .</p><p>"Si ya no queda nada de que hablar </p><p>Si ya no queda nada que callar </p><p>¿Como puede ser que duela tanto?"</p><p> </p><p>Sasuke no podia dormir .</p><p>Eran las 2:30 sin lograr dormir .</p><p>Sabia cual era la razón , ya no podia seguir manteniendo la mascara de indiferencia , no ahora que sentía culpa de haber tirado ese collar en el cesto de basura de cuarto , no ahora que rondaba por su mente que Naruto aun estaba muy al pendiente de su vida pese a todo , no ahora que vio en las noticias sobre que tres bomberos habían resultado heridos en un gran incendio en el norte de la ciudad .</p><p>Como era posible eso , dos años eran dos años. Mucho tiempo cada quien su vida sin reclamos ni lloriqueos tontos .</p><p>"Naruto no se merecía eso, su ex novio merecía razones y explicaciones "</p><p>"Pero el miedo ; me odiara y repudiara"</p><p>"Naruto merecía algo mejor , por eso no dijo nada y termino todo "</p><p>Aquellos pensamientos y sensaciones lo llevaban a lo mismo . </p><p>"Si quieres volver a dormir tranquilo , debes de hablar con el"</p><p> </p><p>"Si nieva en el infierno al recordar </p><p>Si vuelve a ser domingo al despertar </p><p>Quédate conmigo aquí a mi lado "</p><p> </p><p>- ¿Y bien? -La voz cansada de Sakura hizo tamblar a Naruto ligeramente , su amiga para medico lo veia seria casi conteniendo su ira - Ya me canse de repetirte una y otra vez que tengas sumo cuidado , Naruto , deja de actuar como un el "hombre de acero" que claramente no eres </p><p>-Pero -pero Sakura-Chan , el niño yo - el</p><p>-Ya se -Dijo siguiendo con el proceso de limpieza de la herida -Lo bueno que tienes en cabeza tuya bien dura si no ya te hubieras roto quien sabe como tu craneo , agh Naruto enserio que un dia me haras llorar a mares </p><p>- Jaja , ay Sakura-chan , tu y tu humor tan raro "ttebayo</p><p>-Naruto </p><p>Sakura se sento frente a el después de haber terminado , el tono que ella utilizaba le recordaba mucho al que utilizo cuando le dijo que tenia una relacion con Sasuke . La mujer pelirosada es una gran amiga desde la secundaria , ella era la única que sabia lo que descubrió de Sasuke y su familia y lo conocía como la palma de su mano -Naruto . ¿Acaso volviste a ver a Sasuke - El rubio solo asintió al ver que no había escapatoria de su interrogatorio -¿Que le dijiste o que te dijo ?</p><p>-Hola</p><p>-¿Solo eso?-El volvio a asentir- Aja , y dime ¿Que vas a hacer con esto?-Dijo al momento de sacar un collar de bolsa del uniforme</p><p>-Lo conservare por supuesto-Dijo firme mientras trataba de arrebatárselo a su amiga </p><p>-Naruto , si sabes que no podrás seguir avanzando hasta que hables con el , tal vez todos te crean eso de "Terminamos en buenos términos" por que no fue asi , aun tienes todo eso en tu interior guardado y no es bueno . Entiendo que seas audaz y valiente pero demonios estas actuando como Sasuke cuando pasado lo de sus ojos "Estúpidamente imprudente" e independientemente de que digas "Es mi vida" algo mucho peor pudo haberte pasado -La mujer lo miraba seria - Habla con el aunque no quiera , no se si sigas sintiendo algo lo suficientemente fuerte por el , pero si el ya no lo siente o nunca lo sintió entonces debes de superarlo -Sakura se acerco a el y lo abrazo - No puedo creer que terminaran por falta de comunicacion.</p><p>-Te prometo que lo arreglare "ttebayo</p><p> </p><p>"Cuando el tren dio una historia muerta </p><p>pasa tiempo en el anden </p><p>puede ser que la hierba crezca y se entierre en nuestros pies </p><p>Que mas da quien pago la cena o si dejamos a beber </p><p>Si el silencio dibujaba por las con las migas del mantel"</p><p> </p><p>-¿Y por que venimos aqui?- Pregunto Naruto a su novio , Sasuke lo miro son una mueca -¿Que?</p><p>-¿No eres tu el que me decía que también le compartiera mis cosas?-El azabache detuvo su andar y soltó a su novio -Aquí venia en mis ratos libres de la escuela , como vez no esta muy lejos de ella y esta algo "escondido"</p><p>-Es lindo pese a estar en un parque publico -Le miro y sonrió-gracias </p><p>-¿Por que? -Pregunto Sasuke sentándose en el pasto </p><p>-Por recordarlo , por recordar mi "petición"-Dijo imitando al azabache para al final ir a cercando su cuerpo y acariciar su rostro , Sasuke solo miro al rubio y no aparto su mano</p><p>-Dobe no esperes que me ponga cursi </p><p> </p><p>[...]</p><p> </p><p>-¿Se quemo el parque?-Pregunto Sasuke a uno de sus compañeros que leia un periodico en el almuerzo </p><p>-Si -Le contesto al bajar el periódico y señalar la portada "Tres grandes incendios en una noche" decía el encabezado -Tuvieron que repartir bomberos y bueno había muchos novatos según dicen esos fueron lo que salieron heridos </p><p>-La mayoria del parque quedo mal , todo por un vagabundo en busca de calor y bueno los otros , ya sabes la Fabrica y la casa pues ...</p><p>La voz del tipo que ni recordaba su nombre quedo en segundo plano , su emociones otra vez saltaban una y otra vez en su interior , enojado consigo mismo de solo sentirse triste de que aquel lugar fuera literalmente calcinado . Si , fue un lugar que llego a compartir con Naruto y ya ... Solo era un bonito césped rodeado de arbustos lo suficientemente grandes como para esconderlos y una sombra grande que los protegía del sol pero iluminaba lo necesario.</p><p>¡¿Por que ?!</p><p>¿Por que la culpa ?</p><p>¿Por que la angustia?</p><p>¿Por que la necesidad de comunicárselo a Naruto?</p><p>- Uchiha Sasuke , tiene vista favor de pasar a al vestíbulo a recibirlo- Dijo entrando Ino al comedor </p><p>Si ya no queda nada de que hablar<br/>Si ya no queda nada que callar<br/>Cómo puede ser que duela tanto.</p><p>Naruto se hallaba aun algo adolorido de los incendios de anoche , pero aun así estaba decidido a terminar con Sasuke otra vez . Si , asi como Sasuke había avanzado y tenia una vida relativamente estable el ahora también quería tenerla , aunque doliese mucho .</p><p>Por que últimamente recordaba todo lo "bonito" que llego a pasar con Sasuke , como si aun pudiese sentirlo , hablarle o tocarle . Por que después de la platica con Sakura parecía que algo volvió nacer en el , algo que había ignorado esos dos años de silencio , donde se autoconvenció de que lo que hicieron los dos estaba relativamente bien.</p><p>Ah pero no iba a tirar el collar , sin importar lo que Sasuke le llagase a decir esa misma tarde.</p><p>Sin miedo en el infierno al recordar<br/>Si vuelve a ser domingo al despertar<br/>Quédate conmigo aquí a mi lado.</p><p>Sasuke contuvo el aliento e ignoro el escalofrió que le recorrió cuando vio a Naruto en el vestíbulo , con vendajes ene la cabeza y el brazo , sin saberse sentir feliz , sorprendido o maldecir su suerte. </p><p>El destino era muy curioso.</p><p>Pero el , se sintió como dos años atrás cuando terminaron a comienzos de diciembre. Con el sudor frio recorrerle el cuerpo , la mente repitiendo una y otra vez "Esto es lo mejor" .</p><p>-Sasuke solo necesito que confirmes que lo conoces , su firma y la tuya , ah y que regreses antes del termino de tu descanso , ya vez que por lo del robo ninguna persona que no sea del trabajo puede permanecer en el edifico tienes 40 minutos-Ahora Ino actuaba de manera mas profesional después de todo la chica no quería perder su trabajo </p><p>En silencio Sasuke hizo todo lo que Ino le indico , para después una breve charla , salio de ahi con Naruto a su lado el un incomodo silencio , hasta llegar a una cafeteria moderna y tomar asientos los mas alejados de las personas prácticamente arrinconados .</p><p>-¿Para que me querías ? -Queria evitar verlo a los ojos por alguna extraña razón la mirada azul fingiendo leer el menu </p><p>-Hay algo que te he estado ocultando por los últimos dos años- Naruto se sorprendió a si mismo de que no titubeo al decirlo- Se ... se sobre el asunto del asesino de tu familia -Sasuke volteo a verlo rápido dejando caer el menu entre sus manos -Y te quiero pedir perdón por haber invadido asi tu privacidad y bueno por no llegar a ser lo suficiente para ti como para decírmelo . Y que quiero avanzar y no podia con ese secreto detrás de mi todo el tiempo , sin rencores </p><p> </p><p>Eso en vez de solucionar las cosas entre ambos , solo comenzó un huracana de sentimientos y situaciones.</p><p> </p><p>¿Qué más da mirarnos</p><p>si siempre es diciembre?</p><p>¿Qué más da cruzar los dedos<br/>si ya no me mientes?</p><p> </p><p>Habían pasado dos semanas desde su charla con Naruto .</p><p>Bueno de la disculpa de Naruto o lo que sea que trato de hacer Naruto ese dia.</p><p>Estaba inundado por el sentimiento de impotencia al ver que el rubio salio despavorido de la cafeteria , pero aun mas por el significado de todo, Naruto quería sacarlo definitivamente de su vida asi que ese secreto que se guardo por ese tiempo era un impedimento para su felicidad . O a eso llego como conclusion Sasuke .</p><p>Otra vez sin poder dormir tranquilo en una noche.</p><p>¿Qué más da que llueva?<br/>¿Qué más da mojarnos<br/>si bajo el paraguas<br/>no vas de mi brazo?</p><p>Naruto no estaba feliz como pensó que estaría . No ahora mismo se encontraba en una cita planeada por Sakura con un chico llamado Sasori , un chico cabe mencionar era muy bonito de facciones delicadas pero parecía muy centrado en su vida profesional.</p><p>-¿Tampoco querías venir a esta cita , verdad?-El chico lo miro con una pequeña sonrisa-Sakura suele ser muy insistente y algo castrosa , ¿Con que te convencio?</p><p>-Pues ella dice que es para olvidar o algo asi </p><p>-O sea que eres particularmente blando de corazón </p><p>-Si eso , ella siempre estuvo para mi en momentos difíciles y quería que estuviera tranquila -El otro muchacho asintió comprendiendo</p><p>-Bueno no quiero sufrir su ira , pero hay que quedar como amigos , no eres muy mi tipo y veo que tu piensas lo mismo </p><p>Naruto solo asintió . Después de una hora platicar Sasori se fue y Naruto se quedo un rato mas filosofando con una tasa de te en sus manos . Dándose golpes mentales de solo recordar lo que dijo y como Sasuke no replico ni dijo palabra alguna.</p><p> </p><p>¿Qué más da quien eras<br/>si nadie responde?</p><p>Para Sasuke , Naruto siempre fue alguien "brillante" siempre sonriendo y siendo amable hasta con una hormiga . Un hombre que lo logro conquistar al punto de que el no tuvo problema con el "rol de la cama" eso siempre dio igual por que podia ser el mismo con ese hombre , incluso con su comentarios tan cortos o su seriedad Naruto seguía ahi hasta el punto de ya saber que era que , si , cuando Sasuke estaba fastidiado o con la mirada le decía "Ni se te ocurra" o "No eso no" , si estaba triste o feliz . </p><p>Sasuke cuando estaba feliz hablaba un poco mas sobre cualquier tema , y reia.</p><p>El collar con la foto de Naruto en el estaba entre sus dedos .</p><p>Naruto de alguna manera averiguo lo que el le estaba ocultando y aun asi Naruto se sentía culpable . Sentía que el fue el que fallo , ahora entendía la mira decepcionada cuando lo corto y no puso replica .</p><p>Se pregunto si Naruto no podia ser mas comprensivo con el . </p><p>Y fue cuando entonces pensó . Que quería volver a esos días en los que no se obsesiono con el asesino de su familia y vivir feliz y tranquilo con Naruto.</p><p>"Pero el quiere avanzar "</p><p>Cerro sus ojos ante ese pensamiento ¿Se había vuelto a enamorar? ¿Por eso quería enterrar el pasado ? Suspiro y formulo la mejor respuesta ; Si Naruto puso cerrar ciclos a su manera el también debía de hacerlo , por que aun lo amaba .</p><p>¿Qué más da esperar despierta<br/>si al volver te escondes?</p><p>Naruto se sorprendió ante el llamado de Kiba . "Sasuke te busca" Fue lo único que de dijo Naruto poniéndose su abrigo , eran principios de diciembre .</p><p>O si , otra vez "Diciembre " ese diciembre.</p><p>-Hola -Saludo Sasuke desde la entrada -Necesito hablar contigo , ¿Podemos ir al local donde tuvimos nuestra primera cita? -El rubio ahogo un grito de solo escucharle , el azabache rio -No me hagas esperar , Dobe</p><p>Sasuke caminaba detrás de Naruto , hasta que llegaron y se sentaron en su lugar favorito.</p><p>-Se que tu ya querías cerrar y cambiar de pagina -Esbozo una sonrisa característica de los Uchiha , esa sonrisa arrogante - Irónicamente lo único que lograste hacer es que lo que sea que creí que "mate" sobre ti en mi interior volviera a revivir . Primeramente me sorprendió que supiera lo que te ... escondí , segundo no tenia por que sentirte así , fue realmente todo lo contrario -Suspiro y cruzo su brazos- Yo después de eso sentí que no te merecía , por que tu siempre "brillaste" y nunca me dejaste de lado pese a los malos tratos , lo creí justo , el dejarte libre de alguien como yo .-Lo miro fijamente - Gracias por estar a mi lado todo ese tiempo </p><p> </p><p>¿Qué más da el silencio,</p><p>Naruto sonrio y no dudo cuando jalo su mano y la junto con la suya - No creo que haya cambiado de pagina , creo que aun tengo muchas cosas que decirte y muchas que hacer contigo . Esa "confesión" solo me dejo mas confundido "ttebayo solo dije muy poco con tanto que sentía , rayos , te veo y ... y Teme ¿Quiere volverlo a intentar?</p><p>siempre tan sincero<br/>siempre tan atento entre tú y yo,<br/>cuando no hay remedio?</p><p> </p><p>-Desde el comienzo mejor - Dijo Sasuke apretando su mano </p><p>-Por supuesto . No quiero tener otro diciembre </p><p>Sasuke asintió -Diciembre ; un mes para muchos pero para nosotros un revoltijo de situaciones , emociones y claros malentendidos. No Naruto no mas diciembres así.</p><p> </p><p>Hace años un diciembre comenzaron a Salir</p><p>Otro se mudaron juntos</p><p>Otro se separaron .</p><p>y este ahora si permanecerían juntos .</p><p>Fin.</p><p> </p><p>- Hola!</p><p>Tanto tiempo que no publico nada por aqui , sorry chicas . Empecé a leer un nuevo shipp por "curiosidad" y quede atrapada :,v por sus hermosos FF. Pero ya saben yo no abandono , Reescribo la historia , me tardo años pero no abandono . Tenia pensada otra versión mas dramática donde Naruto terminaba muriendo , pero al final dije no mejor lo dejo así.</p><p>En fin nos vemos en otro actualizacion.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Literatura , Atardecer y lluvia</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Sasuke no conocia a ese hombre , lo mismo podia pensar aquel tipo.<br/>Pero Sasuke sentía que por alguna razón se habían "Reencontrado".</p><p>Literatura , Lluvia y atardecer.</p><p>SNS<br/>Para el <br/>#RetoLiterarioyArtistico del grupo de FB Shh SasuNaru , NaruSasu </p><p> </p><p>Todos los personajes utilizados en esta historia no son mios son de Masashi Kishimoto . Solo la idea de la historia me pertenece , prohibido cualquier plagio y adaptación.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>El no era el tipo de hombre que creyera en cosas "ancestrales" o demasiado tradicionales , pues le pesase a quien le pesase poco a poco esas antiguas tradicones iban a adaptandose al mundo moderno y eso solo significaba una cosa " cambio" por lo tanto ya no eran tal y como se dictaban.</p><p>Y por eso a el , le daba totalmente igual todo aquello. Pero a su jefe no .</p><p>Kakashi Hatake traia la oficina de arriba a abajo organizando un "festival" , uno del que Sasuke jamas habia escuchado en su vida pero que Kakashi inisitia que era de gran importancia para el y su familia. Y por lo tanto para la empresa .</p><p>El solo veia como la recta y seria Temari Nara recortaba extrañas figuritas de "mostruos" o eso le parecían a  el desde su perpectiva ya que la mujer rubia tenia el rostro serio refunfuñando cada vez que tenia que volver a cortar otra dichosa figurilla. </p><p>—El peor es el que tiene forma de insecto — La escucho quejarse con el telefono en la oreja sostenido por su hombro — Si ya se ... Mira quien lo dice ... Ya , ya lo unico bueno de esto es que saldre temprano ...</p><p>Hablando con su esposo se dijo a si mismo . Siguio su camino  hasta volverse a encontrar otra particular escena , ahora Sai Shimura dibujaba remolinos color rojo en pequeños papeles a diferencia de Temari este parecia entrtenido .  Ya casi llegando a su cubiculo la ultima escena rara del dia fue protagonizada por Haruno Sakura quien hacia una especie de "recuerdos" de un sol y una luna , esta le saludo cordialmente cuando lo vio y siguio haciendo lo suyo .</p><p>Se sento aliviado de no ser una de las victimas de Kakashi haciendo hacer cosas a sus empleados cosas a las que ellos clarmente no estan "acostumbrados" y eran apara adolescentes.De echo ahora que lo pensaba ... no todos estaban designados a esas tareas , volteo a ver a Sakura de nuevo a su lado Yukina tecleaba y revisaba documentos , recordo a Sai y este igual era el unico de su area , Temari ... Tambien habia visto con esas cosas raras a Shino Aburame , Yamanaka Ino , Tenten  y su esposo Neji.</p><p>Bueno ¿Daba igual ,no? No debia de importarle a el lo que ...</p><p>Oh rayos ahi viene Rin la asistente de Kakashi.</p><p>—¡Sakura! Que bien te estan quedando </p><p>—Quedarian mejor si Kakashi lo hubiera mandado a hacer con un profesional ¿Rin , por que yo?</p><p>—Ni idea pero Kakashi sabe lo que hace —Dijo restandole importancia palmeandole la espalda , luego le dirgio la vista a el , asi que disimulo leer unos documentos que tenia en su escritorio— ¡Sasuke-kun! Kakashi te quiere ver en su oficina en estos momentos a compañame </p><p>Cuando la castaña se dio la vuelta rodo los ojos fastidiado ¡Sabia que no debia de haber cantando victoria tan pronto! en silencio la siguio hasta llegar a la gran oficina de Kakashi , entraron y su jefe se encontraba mirando una foto con melancolia —Kakashi —Lo llamo y este alzo la cabeza de inmediato sonriendo a travez de la bufanda —Si me necesitan estare a fuera .</p><p>Rin salio y Kakashi se levanto en su direccion guardando la foto que momentos antes veia con melancolia en uno de sus cajones en el escritorio pero no se dirgio a el sino a la gran ventana que tenia una espectacular vista . —¿Haz notado que a ciertos compañeros les he asignado tareas fuera de su area de trabajo?</p><p>—Todos lo han notado . ¿Tambien yo...?</p><p>—Por supuesto , pero lo tuyo sera un poco diferente . ¿Recuerdas al alcalde la ciudad?</p><p>—Si , Obito Uchiha , que no es nada mio sanguineamente hablando y su viejo amigo </p><p>— El nos ha proporcionado un pequeño espacio para llevar a cabo nuestra pequeña celebracion , aunque no lo creas el tambien tiene mucho que ver con ella ... tal vez demasiado . Bueno mi punto es que tu tarea sera la de ir suplir momentaneamente a su contador Si Sasuke te estoy "prestando" pero no te preucpes Obito vive enamorado de Rin y sus empleados mas cercanos son muy buenas personas te lo puedo asegurar y solo sera hasta que tengamos todo listo </p><p>—¿Y eso sera ...?</p><p>—El diez de octubre </p><p>—Tendre alguna compensasion extra—Afirmo </p><p>—Claro , si no tu hermano me asesinaria </p><p>—¿Que tiene que ver Itachi en esto ? Ni siquiera trabaja para ti </p><p>—Oh Sasuke si supieras . Bueno no pierdas el tiempo hoy empiezas , abajo te espera el chofer </p><p>Extrañado Sasuke salio de la oficina de Kakashi , la secretaria pese a lo que habia dicho ya no se encontraba en su lugar y cuando llego a su cubiculo Sakura ahora ocultaba de su vista lo se encontraba haciendo.</p><p>El mundo si que era raro.</p><p>[...]</p><p> El no era alguien como para juzgar pero enserio ¿Como era posible que esas perosonas fueran las "personas de confianza" del alcalde? Sasuke miraba con seria desaprobacion a las perosonas a su alrededor para empezar habia una chica timida que se sonrojaba mucho cuando veia al chica de cabellera castaña , ese tipo al parecer llevaba consigo a todos lados a un gran perro blanco ,el no podia ni siquiera imaginarse en que trabajaban esos dos por que al igual que con sus compañeros de oficina todos esos tambien se encontraban con tareas raras . Luego estaba el cabeza de tazon que estaban muy entusiasta hablando por telefono con quien sabe quien pero pudo adivinar que era de SunaGakure cuando el tipo menciono "las tormentas de arena" , luego estaba un  tipo llamado Chouji que acarreaba cosas pesadas de un  lado a otro , al final para su sopresa estaba el esposo de Temari ; Shikamaru al igual que el trabajando en una computadora .</p><p>No lo saludo por que ... bueno el y Temari tampoco eran muy cercanos tal vez ella ni siquiera le contaba de sus comapñeros  a su esposo .</p><p>—Na... Oh cierto que esta de vacaciones , perdon ¿Uchiha , verdad? — Dijo un hombre de cabellos castaños y una gran cicatriz en la nariz —El alcalde te manda esto , dice que adelantes esto y que...</p><p>—¿Tanto?</p><p>—Si ... y lo quiere antes del diez</p><p>—Aja.—Respondio cortante mientras veia la gran pila de Papeles en su escritorio — Como te odio Kakashi </p><p>—Tal vez algun dia se lo agradezcas — Escucho que  decia Shikamaru desde su otro cubiculo , el solo nego con cabeza sin constestarle —Me siento raro haciendo esto pero ya que ...</p><p> </p><p>Con el paso de los dias Sasuke se habia acostumbrado al extraño ambiente laboral que se formaba en el ayuntamiento de Konohagakure , tanto que hasta habia saludado a el tal Kiba , ¡Como ansiaba que llegara el diez de octubre y que acabara todo eso del dichoso festival!</p><p>Pero por el momento solo podia regocijarse con el hecho de haber ya acabado su trabajo  , justo cuando se dirgia a Iruka -el asintente del alcalde- escucho un poco de la llamada telefonica que este hacia " Si señor el señor Uchiha le promete que valdra la pena , claro la "Mizukage Mei" tambien ya confirmo ... si Gaara-san tambien solo queda usted ..." Y ya no pudo decir mas por que Iruka callo en cuanto le vio y solo le hizo uan seña diciendo que lo dejara ahi .</p><p>¿Los demas alcaldes vendrian? ¿Que rayos tenia de especial del dichoso 10 de octubre?</p><p>[...]</p><p>Pese a que ya faltaba poco para el gran dia como el lo habai autodenominado ,Sasuke sentia como si algo grande se acercase algo especial , no tenia ni idea del por que pero se sentia ansioso , deseoso de ver por que tanto alboroto ; esto era muy raro en el pero no tanto como para que su "sobreprotector" y fastidioso hermano mayor no lo hubiese llamado desde hace semanas solo algunos mensajes de texto con fotos de el confirmandole que estaba vivo en quien sabe donde . Ademas otro misterio era que nadie le decia mas sobre el tema del 10 de octubre  es mas la gente parecia esconder las cosas , desviar el tema , cargarle la mano de trabajo para que no hiciera preguntas .</p><p>Lo unico bueno de cuando lo querian lejos de algun lugar lo llevaban a la gran biblioteca del ayuntamiento para que se "desestrezara" , y el no se quejaba no por nada literatura habia sido su materia favorita desde siempre. La biblioteca era grande pero lo que mas le gustaba era que techo era de vidrio ... cristal lo que fuera , el punto es que el cielo se veia tan claro .</p><p>Todos Solo le habian ordenado. "NO faltes ese dia"</p><p>Bueno que le quedaba.</p><p> </p><p>10 de octubre </p><p>¡Por fin! El dichoso 10 de octubre . Hora 6:20 pm</p><p>Sasuke se vistio casual como el se sentia comodo pero a la moda . Despues de todo , la mayoria de la cosas le quedaban excelentes , asi que con sus jeans mas nuevos , una bonita camisa color gris y una chaqueta de mezclilla se dirgia al gran salon del ayuntamiento ahi le habian dicho que seria . Cuando llego se sentio algo aliviado de ver a sus compañeros vestidos casualmente los cuales le saludaron alegres , siguio caminando hasta que diviso a Kakashi molestando al alcalde  junto a ellos Rin reia con Iruka . Sin embargo la sensacion de familiaridad lo invadio de golpe , pensamientos extraños lo inundaron .</p><p>"Por alguna extraña razon esto me hace sentir feliz" Veia como Temari hablaba con su esposo que le sonria de una manera especial , a los Hyuga  bailar , Kiba y Hinata darle bocadillos a Akamaru , al Kazekage con Lee , Ino y Sai .</p><p>"Como en casa" A lo lejos vio a su hermano Itachi -Que luego se las pagaria por no avisarle que tambien iba a venir - con un grupo de personas que el conocia como "Akatsuki" el extraño grupo de "estudio" de su hermano durante sus años de Universidad </p><p>"Aunque no todos me caigan bien" Penso mirando a un momento de peronas que veian a compañando a los alcaldes de las otras ciudades </p><p>Luego esta esta decoracion tan rara ... </p><p>9 Monstruos entre cada uno un remolino rojo .</p><p>Pero me falta algo , lo siento ... algo .</p><p>Alguien.</p><p>—¡Sasuke-kun! —Escucho la voz chillona de Sakura cerca suyo , saliendo de su concetracion la chica le sonrio radiante—¿ Lindo , no? Creo que ahora entiendo por que Kakashi -sensei ... El jefe nos ordeno que todo fuera hecho por nosotros </p><p>—¿Que se celebra hoy , Sakura? —le pregunto pero ella solo le coloco lo que hace semanas habia visto que hacia con sus propias manos — ¿Esto?</p><p>— La luna siempre seras tu y él , el sol radiante —Dijo para luego alejarse un poco de el —Tal vez ... la biblioteca te ayude a recordar  ... pensar sobre que dia es hoy .</p><p>A el le caia bien Sakura y eran cercanos pero a la vez no mucho , pero por alguna razon le hizo caso y se dirigio a la biblioteca.</p><p>Al entrar lo primero que hizo fue mirar el techo , noto el atardecer mezclado con la lluvia , simplemente hermoso. Camino sin rumbo por las estanterias sin saber que buscaba pero se detuvo cuando vio una cabellera rubia de pie leyendo.</p><p>Este se sobresalto cuando noto su presencia cerrando el libro de golpe fue ahi cuando vio el titulo " Los legendarios Sannin". Ambos se miraron sin decir alguna palabra , el sonido de la lluvia golpeando el techo era somo un arrullo.</p><p>El rubio  por fin hablo —Hola , ¿Tu igual te sentias  raro  entre todos ellos?</p><p>Asintio y el rubio prosiguio — Hoy es mi cumpleaños pero ellos dicen que no solo estan celebrando eso , acabo de regresar de vacaciones ... </p><p>—Yo te supli —Fue lo unico que dijo </p><p>—Oh vaya , espero que no te hayan cargado la mano Obito es muy despistado y olvida muchas cosas </p><p>—¿Tuteas al alcalde?</p><p>El rubio se encogio de hombros— Si , lo hago con todos , menos con Iruka y Kakashi  ellos me criaron son como mis padres — Tomo una pequeña pausa —¿No te sientes raro ?—Dijo el rubio mirando el techo ahi seguia el atardecer y la lluvia</p><p>— Me siento completo — Solto como si se hubiera liberado de algo luego imito al rubio mirando hacia arriba —Sakura —La nombro como si el rubio la conociera (Tal vez si)— Me dijo que yo era la luna</p><p>— A mi me dijo que yo era como el sol "ttebayo — Ante lo ultimo Sasuke se sobresalto y no pudo evitar dejar caer una lagrima </p><p>— Esto no es un encuentro ¿Verdad? No es la primera vez que nos vemos ¿Verdad?</p><p>—No —Susurro el otro — Ya nos conciamos ¿ Sasuke? — Sasuke pudo notar el nudo en la voz del rubio </p><p>—Naruto — Volteo a verlo siendo imitado — Que bueno volverte a ver ...</p><p> </p><p>Las emociones eran tan abrumadoras que cuando menos sintieron ambos lloraban contemplandose mutuamente .</p><p> </p><p>Fin.</p><p> </p><p>Extras.</p><p>[ Así que ... ¿Reencarnaciones?]</p><p> </p><p>(Shikamaru)</p><p>A Shikamaru siempre le había dicho que era muy inteligente y que con dicha inteligencia podría -sería- alguien muy importante en el futuro.</p><p>Cuando le dijo eso la directora de su escuela en la preparatoria a su padre el quiso rodar lo ojos y soltar su típico " Que problemático " pero en lugar de eso sintió un click como si ya hubiese escuchado eso de alguien muy apreciado para el , así que miro extrañado a la maestra prestándole mas atención a cada rasgo de ella .</p><p>Pelinegra , de piel blanca , delgada , e rasgo un poco arrugados y brillantes ojos rojos. Muy bonitos , para ser rojos pensó.</p><p>Kurenai Sarutobi. Repaso una y otra vez ignorando la charla de los adultos.<br/>Sin embargo una vez terminada la charla antes de salir se le quedo mirando a la maestra quien le sonrió y dijo "No pienses demasiado solo debate llevar"<br/>Shikamaru se pregunta por siente deseos inexplicables de preguntarle a la profesora por su familia ; por su esposo e hija.</p><p> </p><p>(Sakura) </p><p>Sakura Haruno era amiga de una chica a la que muchas personas consideraban rara , muy rara. Una que parecía muy ilusa e ingenua , que creía en las mas tontas y cursis ideas sobre el amor y todas sus formas. Tanto así que la chica leía lo que se conocía como "Fanfiction" de personajes y parejas que le gustaban , la chica era imparable cuando le llegaba a obsesionar un nuevo "tema" o "cliché" . <br/>Esa semana eran las reencarnaciones.<br/>— ¿Akina? —Pregunto ella insegura al entrar al salón vacío pues era receso y la peliblanca ahí con su celular llorando —¿Que ocurre? </p><p>—Oh ! Sakura-Chan , es taaan hermoso —Dijo mientras se limpiaba con ambas manos las lágrimas —La forma en que murieron y su promesa , se me hace un nudo en la garganta de la impotencia ¡¿Por que uno tenia que ser le mas fiel a su familia y linaje que se a su corazon!?! </p><p>—Bueno ... No lo se ... Tal vez solo tenia miedo al rechazo —Dijo sin cuidado pues no tenia ni las remota idea de que "Fanfic" le hablaba su amiga ¿Seria el de los hombres lobo y los vampiros? ¿O el de los demonios y ángeles? </p><p>—¿Sabes? He leido mucho sobre el tema pero el que me dejo mas con la piel "de gallina" fue sobre el sol y la luna</p><p>—¿Por que? —Pregunto extrañada acercándose poco a poco a su amiga </p><p>—Bueno es que no se ... Es algo que tiene que ver mucho con leyendas antiguas , auras , cosas como esa ¡Vaya que son muy representativas y simbólicas ! Para cualquier época —Sakura solo asintio— Pero la mas que ha gustado es una antigua leyenda bueno 'relato ' lo encontré en un foro de internet viejisimo la chica decía cosas como que soñaba con cosas de su vida pasada ella escribió sobre una guerra , dos hombres siempre representando al sol y a la luna generación tras generación , vínculos solidos . ¡Oh mira aquí esta! —Akina le sonrió a Sakura ilusionada quien tomo el teléfono con desconfianza pero aun así empezó a leer .</p><p> </p><p>"Aun recuerdo como en después de la guerra , lo mas valientes fueron reconocidos por su cooperación entre ellos muchos supuestos traidores , y ahí estaba ese chico que aclamaba respeto entendiendo el por que de su vinculo con el que el exclamaba era su mejor amigo"</p><p> </p><p>" A penas recuerdo su físico , nombres no puedo darles siempre son omitidos en cada sueño , pero recuerdo como ... El solo era rubio y la luna pelinegro "</p><p>Sakura sintió un repentino escalofrío . Ansiaba decir algo como si ella quisiera darle un nombre , si , un nombre sentía que conocía los nombres que la blogger decía no recordar pero ¡Donde! Donde recordaba a Na...</p><p> </p><p>"Se convirtió en un símbolo de unión entre naciones , el y su ' sombra' que cuidaban todo lo que le fuera posible , ya habían perdido mucho"</p><p>"Pese a que muchos no les gustaba que un traidor peligroso rondara sus calles de la mano de su salvador , nadie negaba que ello era auténtico "</p><p>"Así casi se me olvidaba . Las que eran el supuesto interés amoroso de los chicos (No recuerdo por que si ellos nunca les hicieron caso) los defendieron a capa y espada , siendo felices mas a adelante con alguien mas decían que una tenia ojos raros y otra cabello peculiar " </p><p>" Pero lo que si quedo claro era que los "Tríos" o Equipos de tres se volvieron a reunir menos el mio o algo así" </p><p>"Aun anhelo saber mas pero creo que por el momento es todo " </p><p>Sakura permaneció en silencio luchando con todo lo que aquel simple texto le hizo sentir , preguntándose por que quería corregir a aquella chica ¡No! No era corregir si no agregar ... Si ella sentía que sabia lo que esa chica no podía recordar.</p><p>—Si tan solo Sasuke-kun estuviera aqui... Y Naruto me tranquilizara con ...</p><p>Akina la miro divertida —¿Quienes?</p><p>Ella se mordió el labio y jadeo sorprendida — Unos viejos amigos . Si , eso <br/>La otra chica la miro sin creerle del todo —Sabia que no te iba a gustar , jum nunca me entenderas </p><p>Akina salio del salón algo indignada y Sakura no solo pensó en que debía de conseguir otras amigas si no que , al fin se sentía completa otra vez. Aun así se permitió llorar en el salón vacío —Lo peor de todo es que creo que jamas los volveré a ver.</p><p> </p><p>( Kakashi) </p><p> </p><p>El hombre de casi treinta años miraba correr en el pasto al niño rubio con aquel perro naranja que habían adoptado meses atrás . Aunque a su pareja noble gustará del todo pues aun estaban los otros 8 perros que tenían por toda la casa y ese no iba a ser precisamente "compacto" como Pakkun .<br/>Pero bueno Iruka se hacia el duro cuando en realidad era el mas "flexible" de los dos . Además el quería que la infancia de Naruto fuera la mas feliz de todas , se lo debía . No solo por que le prometió en su lecho de muerte a Kushina Uzumaki que lo haría y no lo aislaría del mundo también por que era tan regocijante tener otra oportunidad .</p><p>—Kakashi , dile a Naruto que ya se meta se lave las manos y se cambie . Óbito y Rin ya van a llegar , aun no comprendo como es que Rin aun no acepta ser la pareja formal de Óbito <br/>El encogió lo hombros — Quiere centrarse en su vida personal por que ... (Antes no pudo) ya sabes le apasiona su carrera y Óbito la adora.</p><p>—Si bueno pues les deseo lo mejor . Ahora que hay mucha paz alrededor </p><p> </p><p>(Horas después)</p><p>—¡¡Que eso es trampa Kakashi!! . ¡Chantaje! ¡Calumnia! ¡Difamacion! </p><p>—Por supuesto que no idiota , además ¿No tu campaña se basa en cumplir la promesas? </p><p>—Pero tu como sabes que el enano va a llegar tan lejos —Exclamo Óbito señalando a Naruto que comía feliz su plato de ramen junto a Rin e Iruka ( que ignoraban la rabieta del Uchiha) </p><p>—Nunca desafies mi inteligencia Uchiha.</p><p>—Bueno , ya que . Pero como mínimo debe de estudiar contaduría o algo así , y poco a poco lo voy a ir preparando para su sueño ¿ok? Pero que sepas que eso de la "palancas " no es muy justo </p><p>—¿Palanca? ¿Tu? Pff creeme al final el te terminara enseñando unas cuantas cosas , tu solo eres un guía , un apoyo no una palanca para el éxito . Además son igual de torpes...</p><p> </p><p>—¡Ay , ay mi manita"ttebayo! </p><p>—¡Naruto te dije que esperas a que te lo pasara yo!</p><p> </p><p>—Aaaay mis ojos idiota , solo eran 3 gotas , no todo el gotero! </p><p>—Tu solito te lo andas poniendo , bruto </p><p>(El reencuentro , de los que ya saben)</p><p>Insegura de si misma Sakura se volvió a arreglar su peinado mirándose en una vidrio de un local , suspiro mas tranquila cuando se dijo a si misma que se veía hermosa . Camino con seguridad por la calle hasta llegar a aquella famosa empresa , siguió el camino que le indico la recepcionista y subió el elevador hasta el piso 12 . Cuando sonó el timbre del elevador se sobresaltó un poco pero aun así aparento seguridad y camino hasta que una chica de cabello castaño le dijo que esperara en los sillones . Al sentarse pudo sentir la mirada de alguien seguirle , discretamente busco al responsable enontrnadose con un hombres de coleta alta , mirada aburrida y unos papeles en manos .</p><p>—Sakura —Dijo el ante la mirada confundida de Rin </p><p>—Shikamaru —Susurro ella , otro rostro tomaba forma en sus recuerdos borrosos </p><p>Pero antes de decir otra cosa la puerta de la oficina se abrió dejando salir a un hombre peligris y pelinegro "discutiendo" , ella se paro de inmediato cuando pudo verle mejor la cara al peligris . El también paro en seco cuando la vio a ella y a Shikamaru .</p><p>—Kakashi-sen... —Pero la frase murió en sus labios al ver la cara de confusión de Rin y Óbito </p><p>—Creo que tenemos que hablar muy seriamente los tres —Fue lo único que dijo Kakashi con una pequeña sonrisa a través de su bufanda </p><p>(Literatura , Atardecer , Lluvia)</p><p>Un año después </p><p>Sasuke camino con orgullo ante la mirada divertida de varios empleados. Otra vez estaba en el ayuntamiento buscando a un rubio atolondrado .</p><p>—Sasuke —Escucho como le llamaba Iruka (Su suegro político o algo así) —Naruto esta con Óbito , no te preocupes ya terminan no creo que ni uno ni otro se aguanten un poco mas hablando de "eso"</p><p>—¿Eso? —Pregunto confundido</p><p>Iruka solo negó con la cabeza tapándose los ojos de vergüenza — De su serie favorita de tv</p><p>"Si eso me debí imaginar" Pensó Sasuke comprendiendo a Iruka y preguntándose como le hacia para convivir con Óbito , Kakashi y Naruto juntos sin perder los estribos "Bueno a dos los ama incondicionalmente y al otro ..."</p><p>—¡Sasuke!—Escucho su nombre y de inmediato lo reconoció , corriendo hacia el como idiota, Naruto lo alcanzo mientras tomaba la cara de Sasuke y lo besaba </p><p>—Naruto!—Exclamo al separarse Sasuke avergonzado por que otra vez todos los miraban divertidos</p><p>—¡Que bueno que veniste!</p><p>—Si , si ahora toma tus cosas debemos salir —Sasuke jalo al rubio que se despedía con la mano de su padre y de los demás empleados .</p><p>Caminaron hasta perderse entre los confusos pasillos del ayuntamiento , Naruto solo se dejaba guiar por Sasuke por que confiaba en el (Y por que a pesar de llevar trabajando ahí durante años no sabia en donde estaban) , así que cuando Sasuke se detuvo en la puerta de salida de emergencia de la biblioteca Naruto se extraño pero no dijo nada .<br/>Sasuke le hizo una seña a la bibliotecaria que solo asintió y salio , Naruto apenas abrió la boca para decir "Buenas tardes" cuando de repente la mujer ya no estaba otra vez Sasuke se detuvo en un pasillo en específico.</p><p>"Cuentos legendarios , extranjeros "<br/>Y entonces supo por que estaban ahí.</p><p>—Tal vez no sea el aniversario de nuestra relación , pero si del día que nos "recordamos" a medias . Ya sabes por que al parecer aun nos falta mas que saber de nuestros yo's de hace mil años y...</p><p>—Sasuke ¿Por que divagas? Tu no eres así ¿Que ocurre?</p><p>—Solo quiero volver aqui por que ... Aquí fue cuando mi vida se reactivo , por que aqui te conocí , además de que ahora se por que el 10 de octubre es tan importante</p><p>Sasuke tomo el rostro de Naruto y lo beso suavemente disfrutando cada segundo y movimiento de los labios contrarios .</p><p>Después ese día cada 10 de octubre de cada año llegaban a las 6:30 a la biblioteca , se dirigían a ese pasillo tomaban asiento platicaban de cualquier cosas , algunas veces leían perdiendose entre la magia de la literatura para al final dirigir la vista hacia el techo que tanto les gustaba asombrados de que ese día siempre se fundiera el atardecer con la lluvia.</p><p> </p><p>____________________________________________</p><p> </p><p>—¡Hola! primero que nada gracias por haber llegado hast aqui espero que les guste , este Oneshot lo hice para el reto literario y artistico del grupo de FB Shh SasuNaru NaruSasu </p><p> </p><p>PD: Como este es un OS también , decidí publicarlo aquí conjunto.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. El cuento del villano</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Sasuke forma parte de una larga familia de Villanos de cuentos. El joven fue educado para eso , ser un villano de cuentos de hadas , donde tiene que enfrentarse a un príncipe o al héroe de la historia <br/>Sasuke lo villanos no tienen un final feliz , nunca <br/>(SasuNaru)</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>El cuento del Villano.</p><p>Todos conocemos los típicos cuentos donde una princesa es involucrada. La princesa en cuestión es bonita, de corazón noble y bondadoso, hija única o en su defecto huérfana. El príncipe es guapo, valiente, fuerte como ninguno y también alguien desinteresado y de buen corazón .El villano puede ser guapo o muy feo, poderoso, un pasado tormentoso y en su plan de "quiero controlar todo".<br/>Este cuento relata algo muy parecido...</p><p>"Había una vez en un reino escondido entre las hojas, este reino se podía clasificar como "pacifico" o "ideal" para vivir, rodeado de una poderosa protección puesta por varios hechiceros poderosos, de un gran tamaño, rodeado de enormes árboles y bonitos campos de cultivos. Con una guardia real aparentemente muy preparada, y digo aparentemente por que en ese reino siempre ocurría algo muy peculiar... </p><p>Aun no me he presentado mi nombre es ......... y soy una hada muy vieja que vive tratando de cumplir pequeños y puros deseos de personas humildes y buenas , esto más que nada lo hago para no levantar codicia de personas que anhelan poder pero bueno me estoy desviando . Conozco Konoha desde mucho tiempo atrás, la familia real es sin duda alguna muy peculiar se han casado por amor verdadero, en otras ocasiones por que las crisis así lo han requerido (conveniencia), han tenido desde príncipes muy competentes hasta princesas dignas de reinar sin un rey a su lado, pero todos y a cada uno de los miembros de esta familia tuvieron que pasar por un secuestro.</p><p>Si ¿Común, no?</p><p>Todos los miembros en ascenso a su boda o al poder han sido secuestrados por unos villanos que tienen nombres diferentes pero el mismo apellido; Uchiha.<br/>Los Uchiha tienen antiguos orígenes pero ni yo soy capaz de decir con certeza cuales son, mi abuelo fue el primero que los conoció pero él fue asesinado por la codicia de su gran poder mágico, sin embargo de lo que no hay duda es que los Uchiha se han dedicado enteramente a hacerle la vida imposible a la familia real. Desde mi punto de vista eran hasta cierto punto patéticos, pues siempre salían derrotados por la familia real o por el pretendiente de la familia real. </p><p>Pero aun así seguían con sus costumbres. Uno de los más impresionantes encuentros entre familia real y los Uchiha se dio entre el afamado rey Minato y un tal "Tobi", este último se quiso hacer el especial y decidió atacar al Rey cuando la reina estaba a punto de dar a luz; sutil sin duda alguna el muchacho... en fin el resultado fue un paliza monumental por parte de ambos reyes que lograron salir victoriosos de tal acto. </p><p>Ese bebe fue criado con amor y mucho recelo pues había nacido con el don de procrear, muy típico en los linajes reales cabe mencionar. Así el príncipe Naruto aguardaría al amor.</p><p>Y seria preparado para combatir al Uchiha que tratase de secuestrarlo.<br/>Pasando los años, el joven creció rodeado de amor, era muy alegre, ingenuo, muy terco y poco disciplinado .Que le gustaba salir y hacer de las suyas en el reino. Pese a su buena infancia y adolescencia el joven de rubios cabellos no tuvo tanta suerte como sus padres. Una gran guerra se aproximaba y alianzas se tenían que hacer así que tan pronto los reyes de Suna vieron que el joven doncel causaba simpatía en el menor de sus hijos decidieron proponerle una jugosa alianza a los reyes de Konoha que con mucho pesar no tuvieron más remedio que aceptar.<br/>Y lo típico pasó.</p><p> </p><p>El príncipe fue raptado el día de su boda.<br/>Sasuke Uchiha era el responsable de dicho rapto.</p><p>Lo normal seria que el príncipe en cuestión estuviera furioso, arrogante listo para pelear pero ... Yo siempre dije que Naruto en un príncipe muy peculiar .</p><p>—¡Gracias , Gracias! Señor Uchiha, me has liberado de ese feo compromiso que yo no quería "ttebayo . Aunque aun así eres un Teme por raptarme pero te estoy agradecido -Exclamo feliz el doncel rubio detrás de una capto de fuerza que le impedía salir de un determinado territorio.</p><p>Sasuke era alto, de ojos negros, piel blanca y cabello negro. Típico Uchiha, miro de forma rara a Naruto extrañado (Yo también lo habría hecho si no supiera por que el rubio estaba muy feliz) .</p><p>—Sin duda alguna eres un Usuratonkachi— Respondió ceñudo para después desaparecer de escena .</p><p>Aunque Naruto se ofendió muchísimo también se percato de que Sasuke no había usado la fuerza para torturarlo, de echo al secuestrarlo solo bastaron una abrir y cerrar de ojos y Naruto ya no se hallaba frente a Gaara. Ahí a mí me quedo claro que Sasuke tampoco era el típico Uchiha. Además ... Sus ojos ....</p><p>Yo normalmente no solía intervenir en estos conflictos por que como dije se me hacía patético la forma de actuar de los Uchihas , pero entonces indague un poco más en el pasado de este chico ; resultado que era el ultimo Uchiha . La verdad me sorprendió muchísimo , los Uchiha eran poderosos y numerosos solo poca sabiamos de sus escondites y vaya sorpresa que me lleve a no encontrar a ninguno ahí , mi curiosidad no acabó así que decidí practicar un antiguo hechizo que me revelo cosas horribles . Itachi Uchiha cansado del destino de su linaje decidió de una vez acabar con todos al no poder razonar con ninguno .<br/>Lo curioso del asunto es que antes de acabar con su vida , sostuvo una breve conversación con Sasuke . Y ambos hermanos sin saberlo pidieron un deseo .<br/>Regresando a la realidad , observe con recelo a Sasuke que aun con su cara estoica no se atrevía a volver donde tenía encerrado al príncipe , diría que estaba asqueado pero sobre todo triste , decidí no intervenir tan directamente. </p><p>Pues el nunca lo sabría que concedí el deseo de su hermano . Aguarde a que Sasuke reaccionará y le seguí.</p><p>Regresamos a donde estaba Naruto jugando con un montículo de tierra , aburrido cuando se percato de la presencia de Sasuke sonrió y luego le lanzo una mueca .</p><p>—¡Vaya hasta que te dignas a aparecer! ¡Tengo hambre y frío! ¿Cual es tu plan? ¿Crees que por ser un "creador de vida" no puedo defenderme "ttebayo? ¡Ademas no quiero que el tipo ese venga a rescatarme! Te imaginas , así querrá mas que me case con el y yo no quiero. Además mi hermana es muy joven aun y...</p><p>— Si te pierdes por ahí , creerán que te asesine -Comenzo a decir en un tono sereno — Y así ni tu ni yo ... Bueno solo hazlo — Finalizó quitando el campo de fuerza —Solo vete hacia el sur — dijo señalando un lugar —Estamos muy lejos de tu reino , y lo estarás mas si sigues por ahí .</p><p>Naruto abrió la boca y luego la cerro , como si pusiera a trabajar ese cerebro que tenia a mil por segundo.—¿Por qué? — dijo antes de que se confundiera mas.</p><p>El azabache encogió los hombros .—Solo callate y veté.</p><p>Naruto le echo una mirada antes de salir , y corrió hacia el bosque dejando a Sasuke en esa espaciosa e iluminada cueva.<br/>Yo pense : " Que triste e irónico " pero para mi sorpresa Naruto regreso a la semana. Mas sucio y desaliñado , resaltado por el bonito traje blanco de bodas.</p><p>—Decidi hacerte compañía "ttebayo</p><p>Sasuke se vio tentado a usar sus poderes con el pero no lo hizo . Soltó un bufido y le ignoró.</p><p>~•~</p><p>Con el paso de los días , me preguntaba que cosa les pasaba a esos dos por la mente , Sasuke no parecía tener intenciones de salir de este lugar así que siempre daba vueltas de una lado a otro , desde salir de la cueva y caminar 45 pasos a unos arboles frutales ( raro en esta época) y arbustos . O de cuando se aseaba detrás de unas grandes rocas en un manantial (Que tampoco tendría que estar ahí) o de cuando se subía a el árbol más alto a meditar.</p><p>En su rutina también se incluía un rubio que lo seguía sin chistar esperando que le hiciera caso , haciendo bufonadas que el otro ignoraba . Desde mi punto de vista no entendía por que Sasuke le seguía ignorando mas porque Naruto no iba a desistir nunca.<br/>Así termino otro día en el que el rubio se quedo hablando como idiota a la nada , Sasuke se acostó en un lugar de la fría cueva el rubio se acosto a una distancia razonable de el en un montón de hojas que había recolectado días atrás y se tapó con otro montón . Gracioso a decir verdad por que estas hojas con trabajo y le cubrían un cachito de cuerpo .</p><p>Naruto se comenzó a preguntar por que Sasuke no lo había matado.</p><p>Sasuke ... Seguía pensando.</p><p>~•~</p><p>Sasuke se había resignado a que el rubio no se iría y el no le asesinaría , así que para despejarse lo comenzó a escuchar en silencio .</p><p>—Enserio hubieras visto la cara de Iruka , se puso rojo y lo mejor de todo es que no me podía regañar . Mamá y Papá lo miraban divertidos y Kakashi solo esperaba su respuesta ¡Pero no bueno es que le dijo que si!</p><p>—¿Los extrañas? -Dijo Sasuke sorprendiendo a Naruto que salto hacia atrás agitando las manos .</p><p>—T-tu , digo ¡claro que si! Pero no quiero regresar si eso implica que me casen a la fuerza . Amo a mi familia pero hasta yo se que esa "guerra" solo es una farsa .</p><p>—¿Guerra?—Pregunto el otro extrañado —No habrá guerra .</p><p>—Lo se , pero no se que cosa le habrán dicho a mi papá para convencerle.</p><p>—Huum .</p><p>Naruto vacilo un poco pero aun así decidió ponerse a la par de Sasuke .</p><p>—Y dime en que consisten tus poderes …—Dijo vacilando Naruto , el azabache solo le miro e hizo uno sonido de burla .</p><p>—Como si te fuera a decir , Usuratonkanchi .</p><p>[...]</p><p>Cuando pasaron los meses , no me falta decir que me tenia sorprendida que el príncipe no hubiese dado con el escondite del ultimo de los Uchiha , los Uzumaki tenían el corazón en la boca de no saber nada de Naruto arrepintiéndose profundamente de todo lo que hicieron . Y yo comencé a contar ... Si contar porque uno de los dos bandos iban a actuar antes que el otro y eso definiría el deseo de Sasuke e Itachi .</p><p>Que ganas de gritarle al mocoso este que se diera cuenta , pero no podia . Yo pongo un aparte pero también deben los "a padrinados " poner un poco de su parte por que es un deseo puro de su corazón y alma .<br/>Les dire que mi frustración aumento cuando Sasuke comenzó a mirar con otros ojos a Naruto , casi me ahogado con mi propia saliva cuando estuvo a nada de besarle pero al final el tipo me salió muy cobarde .Por que se lo que piensa " Soy el villano , no merezco al principe" . </p><p>Tan perdida estaba en mis pensamientos cuando note a penas que Sasuke se llevaba a Naruto hacia el sur .</p><p>— ¿Por que nos vamos ahora ? </p><p>— TU necesitas convivir con la gente , además no creo que te guste vivir aqui conmigo el resto de tus días .</p><p>—¿Y que tendría de malo? Eres de un manera muy agradable.</p><p>—Soy tu secuestrador .</p><p>—Pues que secuestro tan raro , corro , como lo que yo quiero ando a mi voluntad y la única tortura ejercida contra mi fue cuando me dejaste ahi hundiéndome en la arena movediza para que al final me sacaras con tus poderes .¿Disfrutaste verme ahi hundiendome , por que no te hice caso verdad?</p><p>—Tal vez . Eres necio.</p><p>—Eso si , pero soy una personas super simpática — Dijo el rubio guiñándole un ojo y caminando coquetamente.</p><p>Estuvieron cambiando mucho tiempo hasta que llegaron a una de las entradas de dicho pueblo , note a Sasuke muy precavido con las personas que se acercaban a Naruto verificando que no notaran que el rubio fuese un príncipe .<br/>Según Sasuke iba a dejar a Naruto pero ... no lo hizo . No se si jalarme los cabellos de la alegría o de la frustración . Justo cuando el príncipe de pacotilla comenzó a tener avances con su búsqueda de Naruto . </p><p> </p><p>...<br/>Esos dos tenían lo suyo estando juntos , aunque no lo supieran . Actualmente ellos se conocían tan bien que no me sorprendiera que supieran que ropa interior trae el otro , pero solo eran amigos . Naruto estaban tan metido en su burbuja de tranquilidad que se dejaba llevar por su sentimientos y terminaba poniendo muy nerviosos a Sasuke que terminaba por tener pequeñas explosiones de su poder . Sasuke por su parte no podia asimilar si los sentimientos del rubio podían llegar a ser fuertes como los suyos , por que después de todo a los príncipes como Naruto les caía todo del cielo , el dinero , el marido ...<br/>Dios Sasuke ¿Por que siempre esperas perder para darte cuenta?</p><p>[...]</p><p>Naruto como campesino se sentía muy feliz , las personas eran amables , le había aprendido de todo y normalmente ayudaba en la carpintería local . Tenia a Sasuke que le ayudaba en los quehaceres del su humilde hogar ... díganle cursi pero el sentia que lo que tenia con Sasuke debía seguir así a paso lento ... después de todo aun le falta por conocer mas a Sasuke para que así una vez mas fuerte el lazo dar ese importante paso . Por eso hoy iba a intentar cocinar o mas bien convencer a Sasuke de que cocinara ese pastel tan rico de manzanas .</p><p>Me troné los dedos nerviosa . Ese estúpido príncipe había llegado .</p><p>Naruto apenas reacciono soltando las manzanas por puro reflejo , después levanto una se le lanzo directo al ojo del príncipe ese , que sorprendido trato de acercarse a el pero mas rápido el rubio le volvió a lanzar esta vez tierra a los ojos . Corriendo al pueblo con desesperación , al llegar casi la entrada alguien lo jalo hasta arrastrarlo atrás de un árbol .<br/>Se removía como gusano hasta que su captor lo soltó .</p><p>— ¡Sasuke! ¡Nos encontró , tenemos que irnos!</p><p>—Ya se ... —El azabache vio a Naruto y le jalo un mejilla con cariño . —Solo te iras tú , ya tengo preparado el caballo .</p><p>—¿Qué!? —Grito el rubio —¿Por que me vas a dejar ahora ? ¡ Ya vamos mas de un año que ...!</p><p>—Necesito cumplir con mi deber y tú ser libre . No me discutas y vete ,creeme que ese tipo note volverá a encontrar .</p><p>—¿¡Que deber?! ¿¡Morir?! A manos de ese estúpido!? </p><p>—Tal vez , tú no lo entiendas …</p><p>—Sasuke enserio prefieres morir por una estúpida tradición familiar ¿En lugar de ser alguien diferente?</p><p>— ... </p><p>A mi el corazón me palpitaba a mil . Ese príncipe había llegado sigiloso a las espaldas de Sasuke . <br/>Y yo simplemente no entiendo por que ese doncel es así . Por que Sasuke es así .</p><p>¿Por que seguir ese cuento de hadas ...?</p><p>{...}</p><p>Al final , me entere de que aquel príncipe había estado muy enamorado de Naruto desde niño , le rogó a los padres de este y después de muchas promesas aceptaron , inventandole a su hijo que era necesario que se casara con aquel muchacho por cuestiones de política .<br/>A los padres del rubio les pareció conmovedor que el muchacho estuviera dispuesto a enfrentarse a un Uchiha por amor al rubio ( como se suponía era la tradición familiar) , que el Uchiha en cuestión fuera derrotado o muriera a manos del príncipe o princesa Uzumaki , o del pretendiente .</p><p>Y si , ese día murió el corazón de Sasuke . </p><p>Ese día no murió tal cual un Uchiha , pero si un príncipe.</p><p>Y mi aparición también fue tardía por que fue un ataqué directo. </p><p>— Tu eres ...un hada . Haz algo , hazlo te lo ruego …</p><p>Me acerque al cuerpo inerte que Sasuke sostenía en sus brazos , ¿Que podía hacer , si este tipo de cosas son imposibles? No puedo matar mucho menos revivir , solo cerré la herida de la espalda y lo limpie .</p><p>—Sasuke Uchiha . Hace años tu hermano pidió un deseo en silencio , sin saberlo — El chico no me miro , seguía abrazado a Naruto mientras el príncipe nos miraba atónito — Pero lo rechazaste en el momento que "<br/>aceptaste tu destino como Uchiha " ; morir a manos de un príncipe. </p><p>—¿En que iba a cambiar ese estúpido deseo mi vida? —Me preguntó con voz furiosa .</p><p>—Tu hermano te habría librado de esa maldición que los atraía como moscas al fracaso . De esos ojos que terminaban en tragedia ,si pudieras verte ... Tus ojos ya no son negros , Sasuke .</p><p>—El no debió morir .</p><p>—Tu debiste hacer tu propio destino . </p><p>—¿Y ahora que hago ? </p><p>—Pide un deseo.</p><p>—Revivelo .</p><p>—Con eso no se juega querido . No puedo .</p><p>— Llevame con él .</p><p>—Sasuke </p><p>—Quiero estar con el . ¡Por que ... Tarde me di ... Cuenta! </p><p>— Solo tendrás que esperar .</p><p>{...}</p><p>Desde ese día el cuento cambió , no hubo villano , no hubo boda ni final feliz . Solo un sentimiento amargo por parte de muchos.<br/>Gaara tan mal se sentía que se arrodilló frente a Sasuke pidiendo la muerte . </p><p>Los padres del rubio le agradecieron por haber cuidado a su hijo. </p><p>Y el villano después del entierro desapareció . </p><p>Y la gente comenzó a hablar y contar , un nuevo cuento . Uno donde todos deseaban que hubiese un final feliz.</p><p>[...]</p><p>Y si lo hubo , pero muchísimos años después .</p><p>Fin</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>